El nombre que falta
by Clickgeniera
Summary: Esta historia forma parte del desafío de Halloween. En ella se responde a la pregunta de por qué nadie puede reconocer al hombre tras la máscara en un viaje que comienza en la infancia del protagonista.
1. Chapter 1

_Aviso legal. Este relato se basa en la serie de televisión New World Zorro del canal Family channel. No poseo los derechos sobre los personajes ni las historias relacionadas con la serie, aunque algunos de los personajes sí son originales. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico._

_Resumen. Todos nos hemos preguntado más de una vez cómo es posible que nadie reconozca a Diego de la Vega cuando actúa como el Zorro. ¿Y si existe una explicación no convencional para este hecho?. Quizá don Diego tenga aún más habilidades de las que conocemos._

**Capítulo 1. El pequeño soñador.**

Doña Elena llevaba una cesta con alimentos, especialmente fruta fresca. Diego llevaba una cesta más pequeña con utensilios de costura. A pesar de su corta edad Diego se comportaba con mucha seriedad, lo que hacía que con mucha frecuencia su madre tuviera que disimular una sonrisa.

La escuela de la misión estaba llena de niños. Los nativos también eran bien recibidos, y aprendían junto con los hijos de los trabajadores de las haciendas y de los habitantes del pueblo. Diego casi nunca se relacionaba con ellos. Con solo cuatro años había aprendido a leer con ayuda de su madre, que había decidido seguir ocupándose de su educación. A sus ocho años era capaz de leer mejor que la mayoría de los adultos, y hacer operaciones matemáticas mucho más complejas que las que hacían los alumnos del último curso.

El padre Molina les dio la bienvenida.

"Doña Elena, siempre es un placer verla."

Diego miró a su madre muy serio y ella supo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. "Puedes ir a jugar si quieres." Luego se volvió hacia el sacerdote. "Me he enterado por María de que en el poblado indio hay varias personas enfermas, y hemos traído fruta para ayudarlos. Estoy segura de que no se alimentan bien."

"Bueno, yo también creo que es cierto. Aunque afortunadamente ya han llegados las lluvias, este año la sequía ha reducido la cantidad de bayas y frutos que ellos recogen y supongo que es posible que estén comiendo poco. Seguro que la fruta es bien recibida."

"También traemos agujas e hilos de colores. Tengo entendido que les cuesta conseguirlos."

"Eso me temo. Muchos comerciantes ambulantes no les quieren vender mercancía, o tratan de hacer trueque con ellos poniendo precios abusivos."

Mientras tanto Diego se acercó a los demás niños que jugaban. Uno de ellos tenía muy mal aspecto. Su piel mostraba un tono grisáceo, y Diego se dio cuenta de que el blanco de sus ojos estaba amarillo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?." le preguntó.

"Claro, estoy perfectamente."

"No tienes buen aspecto, deberías ver al doctor."

Otro de los niños se volvió hacia él. "Tiene mejor aspecto que tú, bicho raro."

Diego se volvió hacia Francisco, hijo de los dueños de la taberna, a quien conocía desde que nació. "¿No te parece enfermo?."

"Lo siento Diego, pero está bien."

Diego se volvió hacia donde estaba su madre, confuso. Le habían repetido muchas veces que no debía hablar de cosas que los demás no podían ver, pero le había parecido que el aspecto enfermizo de Pedro era obvio para todos. Se dio cuenta de que uno de los chicos indios lo miraba fijamente y se sintió inquieto.

Doña Elena empezó a buscarlo, pero a pesar de mirar a su alrededor no pudo localizarlo. "Diego, nos vamos a casa." dijo en voz bien alta.

"Ya voy, madre." respondió Diego casi a su lado.

"Ah, estás aquí. No te había visto." dijo doña Elena algo sobresaltada.

zzZzz

María, la cocinera, y Adela susurraban en la sala y Diego supo inmediatamente que algo iba mal. Doña Elena se dirigió a él.

"Ven conmigo Diego. Tienes que cambiarte de ropa. Debemos ir al funeral de la familia Álvarez."

"Pero. ¿Quién ha muerto?."

La mirada de su madre reflejaba una pena inmensa. "Todos ellos, Diego. Comieron unas setas venenosas, muy parecidas a las que llevaban toda la vida comiendo."

En la puerta de la iglesia don Alejandro saludó al médico del pueblo. Estaba muy afectado. "Don Eusebio, no se torture de esta manera. Todos sabemos que no pudo hacer nada por salvarlos."

"Lo sé, don Alejandro. Esas setas les destrozaron el hígado y ya no había solución. Solo pude darles láudano para amortiguar el dolor. No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos."

Diego no quería apartarse de su madre. Algunos de los niños lo miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellos. "Él dijo que Pedro estaba enfermo."

Los de la Vega se sentaron en el segundo banco y sus padres hablaron con algunos de los otros caballeros presentes y sus esposas. Otros niños también habían acudido al funeral, vestidos con su ropa negra, pero ninguno de ellos estaba tan serio como Diego.

zzZzz

Diego se fue a la cama y su madre acudió a su lado para desearle buenas noches.

"Sé que ha sido un día difícil, pero ellos descansan en paz."

"Lo sé, madre. Al menos se han podido ir juntos, como una familia. Ninguno se ha quedado atrás."

"Me alegra oírlo, Diego, pero recuerda que no debes decir esas cosas delante de nadie más."

"Sí, madre. Sé que solo puedo hablar contigo."

"Está bien, cariño. Buenas noches." dijo besando su frente. "Has sido muy valiente hoy."

zzZzz

Doña Elena se reunió con su marido en la biblioteca. Él tenía una copa en la mano, que ella miró con desaprobación, aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

Tras unos momentos tensos don Alejandro habló con tono de reproche. "Otra vez hay rumores."

"Lo sé, pero pasará, como las otras veces."

"Sabe que no debe decir las cosas que ve. Se lo he repetido cientos de veces."

"Vio un niño enfermo y le dijo que fuera al médico. Solo quería ayudarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, mirar para otro lado?. ¿Cómo iba él a saberlo?."

"Tienes razón, es solo que..."

"Dilo de una vez. Crees que es culpa mía porque su don viene de mi familia."

"Dí más bien maldición. Acabará volviéndose loco."

"Es más fuerte de lo que crees. Si estamos a su lado aprenderá lo que tiene que hacer. Yo puedo ayudarlo."

"Tiene que aprender a ignorar lo que ve."

"No creo que sea posible. Lo que conseguirás es que deje de confiar en los demás, tú incluido. Podrá aprender a esconder sus secretos, pero no podrá dejar de ser quien es."

Don Alejandro la miró furioso. "Parece que estás orgullosa de él."

Durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos "Eso no lo dudes ni por un momento." dijo ella desafiante. Don Alejandro apartó la mirada. "Mejor me voy a dormir." añadió ella.

zzZzz

Doña Elena estaba haciendo unas compras en el mercado, y una mujer india se acercó a ella.

"Quería darle las gracias por la fruta y las otras cosas que nos envió."

"De nada, es un placer ayudarlos."

La mujer se quedó un momento mirando a la señora, indecisa.

"¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted?."

"No, no por mí. Pero quizá pueda hacer algo por su hijo." respondió bajando la voz.

"¿Qué quiere decir?."

"Nuestro hombre sabio ha oído cosas acerca de él y le gustaría conocerlo."

La señora de la Vega se quedó un momento pensando en ello. "Puedo ir pasado mañana a sus tierras a llevarles unos suministros. Preguntaré a Diego si me quiere acompañar, pero no tomaré esta decisión por él."

La otra mujer asintió. "Se lo diré al hombre sabio."

zzZzz

"Voy a ir al poblado. Me gustaría que me acompañe Diego."

"Está bien, pero llévate también a Juan y a Ernesto. Los caminos pueden ser peligrosos."

"Los indios no me harían daño."

"Ya lo supongo, pero prefiero no correr ningún riesgo."

Doña Elena encontró a Diego jugando en el jardín.

"Diego. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a llevar ropa y comida a los indios?."

"Claro, me cambiaré de zapatos."

Subieron a la carreta y los dos hombres cabalgaban un poco por detrás.

"Diego, el hombre sabio de los indios quiere conocerte. Quizá pueda ayudarte con lo que te pasa."

"¿Puedo contarle lo que veo?."

"Quiero que tú mismo decidas lo que quieres contarle y lo que no. Creo que podemos confiar en él, pero no estoy completamente segura."

Media hora después llegaron al poblado. Algunas de las mujeres pidieron ayuda a los dos vaqueros. Doña Elena pensó que trataban de distraerlos. Un hombre de aspecto envejecido pero fuerte se dirigió a ellos.

"Así que este es el pequeño soñador." Su mirada era muy intensa, pero no amenazadora.

"Creo que me confunde con otra persona." dijo Diego a la defensiva.

"Pues yo creo que tú ves algunas cosas que solo unos pocos podemos ver, y que eso te ha metido en más de un problema."

La expresión del niño cambió a una de sorpresa. "¿Usted también puede ver cosas?."

"Así es, y no todas son malas. Si escuchas a los espíritus pueden contarte muchos secretos." la sonrisa del anciano le pareció fascinante.

zzZzz

"No sé por qué ese interés en que Diego pase tanto tiempo con los indios. Va a acabar pareciendo un salvaje."

"Descuida, sigue siendo todo un caballero. A los indios les parece muy gracioso como habla."

"Pues qué bien, ahora también se ríen de él."

"Desde que va allí a enseñarles a leer y a hacer cuentas se siente útil. ¿No has notado que tiene más confianza en sí mismo últimamente?. Yo creo que es bueno para él."

"Tengo que reconocer que ha mejorado como jinete, el otro día me dejó bastante impresionado. Está bien, puede seguir yendo. Pero que no descuide sus estudios."

zzZzz

Sin dejar de galopar Diego se volvió y se despidió del anciano agitando la mano. Luego se perdió de vista tras la nube de polvo que levantaba el caballo. El anciano ni siquiera se giró antes de empezar a hablar.

"Pienso seguir enseñándole todo lo que sé." su tono de voz era tranquilo pero firme.

A su lado un guerrero hablaba conteniendo la furia en su voz. "Ese muchacho no es de los nuestros. Su padre es un soldado."

"No será de nuestra raza, pero es como yo. Está tocado por los espíritus. Su guía es poderoso. Apenas ha empezado a aprender y ya sabe más que muchos de nuestros guerreros. Rastreó el caballo herido a través del terreno rocoso."

"Era imposible hacerlo, no había huellas en las rocas. Simplemente tuvo suerte."

"No utilizó sus ojos, aunque él cree que sí. Los espíritus lo guiaron, como hacen cuando lucha, ayudándole a esquivar los golpes."

"No deberías enseñarle los secretos de nuestro pueblo."

"Esa decisión es solo mía. El pequeño soñador se queda. Algún día lo entenderás."


	2. Chapter 2

_Siento que este capítulo sea tan triste, pero es necesario para avanzar en la historia. Por favor no abandonéis, os aseguro que no todo el relato es tan sombrío, de hecho, creo que lo divertido empieza a partir del capítulo 4._

**Cap 2. Solo fue un sueño.**

Cuando su padre se acercó a él por la mañana Diego ya sabía lo que le iba a decir. Sin embargo ese conocimiento no hacía que le doliera menos. Una parte de su mente se negaba a admitirlo, y no se atrevió a preguntar, porque oírselo decir a su padre lo haría más real.

"Tu madre nos ha dejado. Ahora descansa."

"¿Y mi hermanita?" Preguntó Diego sin pararse a pensar.

Don Alejandro lo miró algo extrañado, pero el dolor de perder a su esposa y a su hija recién nacida hicieron que pasara por alto el hecho de que su hijo supiera que el bebé era una niña. "Tampoco sobrevivió. Estamos solos."

Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos, pero no podía permitir que su padre lo viera llorar. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte. Por un momento deseó que su padre lo abrazara y poder dejar escapar la pena, pero él no lo hizo. Se retiró de la habitación y la doncella entró a continuación para ayudarle a ponerse su traje negro.

El desayuno se enfrió frente a él. Oyó a varias personas moviéndose por la casa, pero no le dejaron salir del comedor. Dos horas después empezó a oler el humo de las velas. El olor le hizo sentirse vagamente mareado. Cerró los ojos y durante unos instantes el olor a velas se mezcló con el aroma de las rosas que le recordaban al perfume favorito de su madre, y le pareció oír susurros y el llanto de un bebé.

zzZzz

"Quiero despedirme de ella" repitió por tercera vez.

"Es mejor que no la veas. Así podrás recordarla tal y como la viste por última vez, cariñosa y feliz." Diego supo por el tono de su padre que sería inútil insistir, y se tuvo que conformar con el breve atisbo del ataúd que se encontraba en el centro de la biblioteca.

Se retiró a su habitación, sintiéndose incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, pero en lugar de entrar en su dormitorio un impulso le hizo dirigirse al de sus padres. Podía oír voces tras la puerta cerrada, y por un momento se quedó paralizado frente a ella. Finalmente giró el pomo. La habitación estaba vacía, pero al mirar hacia la ventana le pareció ver un movimiento en el límite de su visión. Por un momento el olor de las velas se hizo más intenso junto con el olor a rosas. Diego respiraba con rapidez, sin atreverse a girar la cabeza.

"Mi hija… bautismo..." le pareció oír en un susurro.

"Doña Elena, la niña está muerta, no puedo hacer nada por ella." respondió la voz del padre Molina.

Oyó unos pasos en el pasillo y Adela, la doncella entró en la habitación. "No debería estar aquí, señor." dijo con suavidad. "Lo acompañaré a su habitación."

zzZzz

Los meses siguientes pasaron muy despacio. Diego continuó con sus lecciones y a menudo se refugiaba en sus libros. Mientras leía, su mente se olvidaba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y con frecuencia tenían que llamarle más de dos veces para que acudiera al comedor para la cena.

La víspera de Todos los Santos se sentía inquieto. Su padre se dio cuenta de que era más tarde de lo habitual y lo envió a la cama. Diego había intentado quedarse leyendo más rato, para estar muy cansado antes de retirarse y caer dormido enseguida, pero no funcionó. Tumbado en su cama con los ojos abiertos le parecía ver sombras moviéndose sobre el techo y las paredes. Cerró los ojos y en la oscuridad veía una figura alta desplazándose a lo largo de un corredor oscuro. Un extraño olor se insinuó en la habitación. Era a la vez dulce y algo ácido. Diego no podía reconocerlo.

Don Alejandro se despertó sobresaltado y vio la figura delgada de su hijo delante de la puerta abierta.

"Diego. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mamá la está llamando, pero no puedo entender su nombre."

Don Alejandro se preocupó. Hacía años que Diego no caminaba en sueños. Encendió una vela y se acercó a él. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos muy abiertos. En los últimos meses había perdido peso, y su cara delgada resultaba demasiado pequeña para sus enormes ojos azules, que parecían mirar algo que nadie más podía ver.

"El bebé llora. Puedo oírla."

Los ojos de don Alejandro se inundaron de lágrimas.

"Ven conmigo, tienes que volver a la cama."

Con una suavidad que no parecía propia de él acompañó a su hijo a su dormitorio. Cuando le ayudó a meterse en la cama tocó uno de sus pies y se sorprendió de lo frío que estaba. Tocó su frente y se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre.

zzZzz

El doctor Hernández examinó a Diego, pero aparte de una fiebre ligera no parecía tener más síntomas. Se sorprendió de que no insistiera en salir de la cama. Unos meses atrás habría sido difícil mantenerle en su habitación, pero ahora parecía que las fuerzas lo habían abandonado.

Don Alejandro ofreció al doctor algo de beber en la biblioteca.

"No creo que la fiebre le dure mucho, en mi opinión simplemente está cansado."

"No tiene motivos para estarlo, apenas hace nada más que leer y pasar tiempo en el jardín sin hacer nada."

"Recuerdo que en esta época del año suele encontrarse decaído."

"Por favor doctor, hable claramente."

"Quizá el padre Molina pueda ser de más ayuda que yo."

zzZzz

Diego se levantó por la tarde. Don Alejandro estaba trabajando con las cuentas de la hacienda.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?".

Diego asintió. "¿Vas a ir a visitar a mamá mañana, después de la misa de difuntos?." su padre no respondió. "Quiero acompañarte."

"No es un lugar adecuado para ti."

"Sé que los demás niños van al cementerio a visitar a sus familiares. Quiero ir a verlos."

"No son más que tumbas. Ellos no están allí." respondió don Alejandro con más brusquedad de lo que pretendía.

"Creo que ella quiere decirme algo. Anoche la vi."

"No era más que un sueño Diego. Ya hemos hablado de esto."

ZzZzz

Don Alejandro y Diego acudieron a la misa de difuntos. Ambos vestían de negro, de luto por la muerte de doña Elena. Tras la misa don Alejandro le pidió a Diego que lo esperara fuera mientras él hablaba con el sacerdote.

Varias mujeres charlaban en la plaza, una de ellas sostenía un bebé en brazos. Una niña de cabellos negros miraba al bebé sin atreverse a hablar con la madre, pero la joven la vio y se dirigió a ella.

"¿Quieres sostener al bebé un rato?."

La niña abrió mucho los ojos y asintió con entusiasmo. La madre le dejó coger al bebé y ella lo hizo con delicadeza, cantándole una cancioncilla que Diego no conocía. Se acercó con curiosidad y notó algo extraño, un olor que le pareció reconocer.

La niña lo miró desafiante, creyendo que Diego veía algo malo en ella. "¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?."

"Al bebé. Huele raro."

"Claro que no huele raro, huele a bebé. Creeme, pueden oler mucho peor." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que será eso, nunca había estado cerca de uno."

Al ver a Diego la madre se agachó para recoger a su bebé tratando de disimular que estaba asustada y se fue a su casa.

"Tengo que irme con mis padres." de repente la niña se acordó de algo. "Siento tu pérdida" dijo con el tono de alguien que se ha aprendido una frase de sus mayores sin saber bien lo que significa.

"Gracias Victoria, eres muy amable." respondió Diego cortésmente.

Don Alejandro esperó a que todos hubieran salido de la iglesia antes de hablar con el sacerdote.

"Estoy preocupado por Diego, hacía años que no lo veía así. Anoche caminaba en sueños y creyó verla."

"Es natural que la reciente pérdida le haya afectado. Quizá deberíamos adelantar su confirmación para evitar las visiones."

"Son solo sueños."

"Si realmente creyera eso no estaría aquí hablando conmigo."

"Dice que quiere ir a ver la tumba."

"No creo que tenga nada de malo. Puedo acompañarles y rezar un responso por ella frente a la tumba. Así podré ver por mí mismo lo que está pasando." don Alejandro pareció dudar, pero finalmente accedió.

El padre Molina y Diego subieron a la carreta y don Alejandro condujo de vuelta a la hacienda, donde había planeado dejar a su hijo antes de ir al cementerio. Cuando llegaron la cocinera tenía preparado un ramo de flores que ofreció a don Alejandro. Todos los años preparaba uno para don Alejandro lo llevara a las tumbas de sus padres, pero este año había una tumba más y el ramo era mayor.

"Gracias María."

En una colina al sur del pueblo se levantaba el pequeño cementerio de muros encalados. Las tres tumbas de los de la Vega estaban juntas, en la zona donde las personas con más recursos eran enterradas. Era la primera vez que Diego iba con su padre desde que su madre murió. Don Alejandro le dio unas flores para que las pusiera frente a la lápida.

Elena Gracián (1)

Mientras el sacerdote rezaba el olor a velas y rosas se volvió a intensificar y Diego vio una figura en el límite de su visión. De nuevo se quedó paralizado.

Oyó un susurro justo detrás de él.

Don Alejandro aún estaba observando la lápida, pero el padre Molina se dio cuenta de la rigidez de Diego. "Hijo. ¿Te encuentras bien?."

Diego tocó la lápida con la punta de los dedos. "Falta un nombre."

Don Alejandro reaccionó con brusquedad. "¿De qué hablas?."

"Falta el nombre de mi hermana. Ella está enterrada aquí. ¿Por qué no está su nombre en la lápida?."

"Ella no llegó a tener un nombre. Nació muerta."

"No es verdad, ella abrió los ojos. A veces la oigo llorar."

"¡Basta Diego!. Dijo furioso, pero sin alzar la voz por miedo a que alguien pudiera escuchar lo que decía. No puedes oírla. ¡Está muerta, y te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de ella!."

"Por favor don Alejandro. Quiero hablar con él a solas."

Don Alejandro miró a su alrededor, observando a los demás ciudadanos que habían acudido al cementerio. "Pero no aquí. Acompáñenos a la hacienda."

Cuando llegaron a la habitación don Alejandro se aseguró de que todos los criados se encontraban lo bastante lejos. Se sirvió una copa de brandy y se alejó para permitirles hablar con discreción.

"Creo que me odia." dijo Diego con tristeza.

"No es cierto. Solo está asustado. No entiende lo que te pasa."

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Intento ignorarlos, y la mayoría de las veces lo consigo, pero todos los años vuelven a susurrarme cosas."

"Diego, tienes que dejar que se vayan. Los muertos deben descansar. Te aconsejo que no hables de esto con nadie. En unos meses recibirás el sacramente de la confirmación y eso debería ayudarte."

zzZzz

Don Alejandro se sorprendió cuando oyó a su hijo tocando el piano. Hacía unos pocos días que había comenzado a practicar otra vez y le parecía que tocaba aún mejor que antes. Sin embargo había algo raro en la melodía, algo que no acababa de encajar.

"Hijo, es tarde. Mañana tenemos que viajar a Monterrey para tu confirmación. Deberías acostarte ya."

"Sí, padre." dijo Diego cerrando la tapa del piano para recoger la partitura a continuación. Fue entonces cuando don Alejandro se dio cuenta de lo que le resultaba tan extraño.

"Esa partitura es de un dueto."

"Sí, estaba practicando mi parte. Me gustaría tocarlo contigo algún día."

"Pero sonaba como si…." don Alejandro sacudió la cabeza y no terminó la frase. "Claro, tocaremos juntos esa pieza. Buenas noches."

Diego acabó de recoger pero se quedó un momento junto al piano.

"Sé que a partir de mañana ya no podré verte. Echaré de menos hablar contigo y tocar el piano juntos."

"Estoy convencida de que podrás seguir sintiéndome cuando me necesites, aunque es posible que no podamos hablar como estamos haciendo ahora."

"No quiero volver a perderte."

"Tienes que obedecer a tu padre. Te quiere, y trata de protegerte de la única manera que conoce. Yo también creo que es lo mejor porque ahora ya no puedo ayudarte como antes. El hombre sabio te ayudará a avanzar más despacio. Recuerda que aunque no podamos hablar tan a menudo yo siempre estaré contigo."

Nota: (1) Me he inventado el apellido de la madre de Diego porque no había referencias en la serie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. El guía.**

"María. ¿Has visto a Diego?"

"Lo he visto esta mañana, Me pidió algo para almorzar fuera de casa."

"En qué estará pensando este muchacho. No quería que saliera precisamente hoy. Siempre supe que no saldría nada bueno de tantas visitas al poblado."

"Lo siento, señor. Pensé que usted lo sabía."

"No te preocupes. No es culpa tuya."

Don Alejandro se dirigió a los establos. La mayoría de los hombres estaban trasladando el ganado a los pastos del sur. Solo dos de ellos se encargaban de los caballos.

"Juan. ¿Has visto a Diego esta mañana?."

"Sí señor. Salió temprano."

"¿Hacia dónde se dirigió?."

"Al norte, señor."

"¿Está seguro?. Creí que se dirigía al poblado indio."

"Estoy seguro de que iba al norte. Pensé que tenía algún recado que hacer en Santa Paula."

Adela se acercó a los establos. "El maestro está aquí señor."

"Pues dígale que se vaya, porque Diego parece que se ha tomado un día de descanso sin consultarlo con nadie."

Adela lo miró asombrada.

"No te preocupes Adela, ya voy yo."

"Buenos días don Alejandro. ¿Diego va a tardar mucho en venir?."

"Pues no tengo ni idea, la verdad. Parece que hoy tiene usted el día libre."

"Qué raro. Ayer estuvimos hablando de trigonometría y estaba muy interesado en continuar la lección."

"Pues ya ve, parece que hoy no estaba de humor para los números. Cuando lo vea se va a enterar."

"No sea tan duro con él don Alejandro. Es un alumno modélico. Tiene mucho interés en las ciencias, como si quisiera saber la razón de todo lo que ocurre. A este paso sabrá más que sus profesores cuando vaya a la universidad el año que viene. Si no le importa me gustaría irme ya. Pensaba salir esta tarde para reunirme con mi familia estos días, pero si puedo salir ya llegaré a casa de mis padres a la hora de comer."

"Claro, puede irse ya. No se preocupe."

"Seguro que Diego vuelve pronto. El año pasado por estas fechas recuerdo que también estaba distraído. Tiene que echar mucho de menos a su madre."

"Desde luego. Todos recordamos a nuestros seres queridos estos días. Que tenga un buen viaje."

Cuando quería alejarse de sus responsabilidades Diego solía ir al poblado, pero esta vez quería estar solo y cabalgó hacia el norte durante dos horas, a un ritmo que sabía que el caballo podría soportar fácilmente. Pronto llegó a una zona de colinas con escasa vegetación, apenas algunos arbustos resistentes al calor y la sequía. No había visto a nadie desde que salió de la hacienda temprano, por eso le extrañó ver a aquel hombre en el camino.

El hombre se volvió a mirarlo y Diego lo reconoció inmediatamente. Sus rasgos eran claramente indios, y su ropa estaba gastada por el tiempo. Era difícil calcular su edad, porque aunque su cara surcada de arrugas y su pelo blanco sugerían que era un anciano, su cuerpo y sus movimientos parecían corresponder a alguien más joven.

"Vaya, qué tenemos por aquí. El joven soñador."

"Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, hombre sabio. Creí que no volveríamos a encontrarnos."

"Es por los rituales del hombre blanco. Su protección es eficaz contra los malos espíritus, pero también evita el contacto con los buenos. Aún así hay dos días al año en que las puertas se abren y podrás ver a los que se han quedado atrás. Además los rituales no pueden cambiar quién eres. He visto que cuando te dirigías hacia aquí has dado un rodeo hacia el este en lugar de seguir directamente hacia el norte."

"Solo estoy paseando. Me da un poco igual una ruta que otra."

"No te da igual, has evitado las tierras que fueron sagradas para los habitantes de esta zona hace más de quinientos años. Los que trazaron este camino no lo sabían, pero tú parece que sí."

"Ha sido una casualidad, no sé nada de tierras sagradas."

"Veo que tratas de modelar tu mente con la ciencia, buscando explicación a lo que encuentras en tu camino, pero hay cosas que no se pueden explicar de esa manera."

Diego lo miró fijamente sin contestar.

"Deberías volver a casa. Tus padres te están esperando."

"Mi padre posiblemente sí, para regañarme por haberme ido sin avisar. Mi madre no creo que espere nada de mí. Después de tantos años ya habrá seguido su camino."

"Tu madre aún te necesita, pero no puedes oírla y por tanto no puedes ayudarla. Tu padre está aún más sordo que tú. A pesar de todo ambos forman parte de ti."

"No puedo enfrentarme a los dos a la vez mientras mi padre lo niega todo. Quizá sea mejor renunciar a esta parte de mí y centrarme en la ciencia."

"Tendrás que encontrar tu propio camino, pero necesitarás la magia del viejo mundo para contrarrestar los rituales de tu fe. Tal vez si miras lo suficiente encuentres tu guía. El guía te conducirá hacia los maestros que necesitas."

"No sé a qué se refiere."

"Los soñadores podemos tener un guía. A veces es una persona, o a veces un animal. Es algo que vemos en el límite de nuestra visión en los momentos en que estamos más perdidos. Cuando ves una sombra. ¿Qué es lo primero que te parece ver?."

"Es una tontería." dijo Diego incómodo.

Un movimiento captó su atención, y le pareció ver un pequeño animal corriendo para refugiarse entre los arbustos, pero solo era una nube de polvo arrastrado por el viento.

"¿Qué es lo primero que has visto?." susurró la voz del anciano.

"Un zorro." contestó él hablando para sí mismo. Cuando volvió la vista ya no había nadie a su lado.

Diego dio la vuelta y se dirigió al sureste hacia el poblado indio. Sabía que allí sería bien recibido, y que a nadie le extrañaría que hablara de sus visiones.

zzZzz

"Soñador, me debes un combate."

"Hoy no es un buen día Kobau, mejor la próxima vez que venga."

"Hoy es un día estupendo. Los espíritus están por todas partes, así quizá te distraigan y no tengas tanta ventaja."

"Está bien. Dame una vara." dijo deslizándose del lomo del caballo con facilidad.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a girar mientras se observaban. Casi de inmediato muchos de los habitantes del poblado se situaron a una distancia prudencial para observar la lucha. El sonido del entrechocar de las varas se fue acelerando, hasta que los palos eran solo unas imágenes borrosas.

El muchacho indio consiguió darle un fuerte golpe en la pierna derecha, pero para hacerlo tuvo que forzar la posición de sus brazos. Superando el dolor Diego hizo girar su vara, y haciendo palanca con ella arrebató su arma al otro muchacho, que jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

"Tú ganas. Otra vez."

"Quizá la próxima."

"Sí, seguro."

Una mujer de mediana edad le ofreció un odre de agua, que Diego aceptó agradecido.

"¿Has visto al hombre sabio?."

"Sí, está en las tierras sagradas, tres leguas al norte."

"Conozco el lugar. Es un buen sitio. Si vuelves a verlo dile que lo honramos y lo echamos de menos. Está en nuestros cánticos y en nuestros corazones."

"Lo haré."

Diego se sentó en el suelo, a la sombra de un pequeño árbol, y los niños se acercaron a él para que continuara leyéndoles una historia.

zzZzz

El sol comenzaba a descender hacia las colinas cuando montó su caballo y emprendió su regreso a la hacienda. Estaba seguro de que iba a tener una buena colección de moratones al día siguiente, pero esperaba poder ocultárselos a su padre.

Antes de volver a su casa decidió detenerse en un recodo del río, a unas tres millas del pueblo. Era un sitio solitario, lo bastante alejado como para que los habitantes de los Ángeles no se acercaran hasta allí. Por eso le sorprendió ver a una figura menuda sentada en una de las rocas a la sombra de un fresno. Ella se volvió al oír los cascos del caballo y Diego desmontó.

"Perdona, no quería molestarte."

"No, está bien. No me molestas." dijo ella con tristeza. "¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"

"De vez en cuando, cuando quiero que no me encuentren."

Ella asintió y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa melancólica.

"Siento tu pérdida." dijo él.

Ella levantó la vista con los ojos empañados. En las últimas semanas había oído esa frase repetida muchas veces, pero era la primera vez que le parecía sincera.

"Mi padre ya no es el mismo. Solo piensa en encontrar a los que la mataron y vengarse de ellos. Mis hermanos también quieren irse y pelear."

"¿Contra quién?"

Victoria lo miró y recordó algo que había oído a su madre acerca de él. Que de niño ya parecía un hombre mayor.

"No estoy segura. Creo que ellos tampoco lo saben." lo miró y a él le pareció que quería decir algo pero no se atrevía.

"¿Quieres preguntarme algo?" dijo con suavidad.

"La gente dice que tú puedes..." apartó la vista de él.

"¿Hablar con los que ya no están?"

Ella asintió sin atreverse a mirarlo. Cuando respondió él no parecía ofendido.

"De pequeño podía verlos, o al menos creía que podía, pero hace tiempo que no. Desde que murió mi madre."

"No pretendía insultarte."

"No lo has hecho." Diego la miró y aunque su primer impulso siempre era ocultar su don, en este caso quería consolarla. Ella nunca le había mirado con burla o con desprecio. "¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?"

"Claro." respondió ella levantando la vista hacia él.

"A veces todavía puedo oírlos."

"¿No te asustan?"

"No he visto que ellos hayan hecho daño a nadie. Son los vivos los que resultan peligrosos."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"Lo que sé es que parte de ellos sigue viva, y también que nos siguen queriendo."

Diego apartó la vista mirando hacia el pueblo para dar a Victoria la oportunidad de secarse las lágrimas. Entonces vio una sombra, un zorro que corría hacia unas rocas un poco al Este de su posición. Al mirar con detenimiento vio a un hombre agazapado mirando hacia ellos. Evitó hacer contacto visual con él y le pareció que no se había dado cuenta de que lo había visto.

Con un tono casual le dijo a Victoria: "¿Quieres que te acompañe de vuelta?"

"Está bien, pero ¿no se te hará tarde? Tu padre podría enfadarse."

"Ya se me ha hecho tarde, y estoy seguro de que mi padre ya está enfadado, así que da igual que se enfade un poco más."

"Eso no es muy sensato."

"Ya, se supone que soy sensato, pero serlo todo el tiempo es cansado y además muy aburrido."

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

Recorrieron casi todo el camino en silencio, mientras las sombras se iban alargando. Cuando llegaron a la taberna Diego oyó un susurro muy lejano. La voz suplicante de una mujer.

"Nuestros hijos te necesitan. No puedes rendirte."

Francisco también acababa de llegar y mientras ataba su caballo a la valla saludó a Diego, que durante un momento no pudo escuchar el susurro desesperado, pero en cuanto todo quedó en silencio volvió a oírla. "Tienes que escucharme. No podéis dejarla sola. Si te vas morirás lejos de casa. Quédate con ella, no desperdicies tu vida." Diego dio los últimos pasos hasta la taberna sujetando las riendas de su caballo. Entonces sintió un olor familiar, a la tarta que la señora Escalante siempre preparaba. Le costó toda su concentración no sobresaltarse cuando ella susurró en su oído. "Sé que tú puedes oírme."

Diego se dirigió a Victoria. "Buenas tardes. Me voy a casa."

"Claro, hasta otro día." Ella entró en la taberna y se puso a recoger las mesas. Diego oyó a su padre quejarse por su ausencia, pero ella no contestó y siguió recogiendo la sala.

El tono de la voz susurrante le recordaba al de Victoria, lleno de determinación. "Deja de disimular Diego, necesito hablar con alguien."

"Lo siento señora Escalante. No puedo ayudarla." respondió Diego mirando al suelo y moviendo los labios lo mínimo posible. "Mañana dejaré de oírla, y aunque hablara con su familia a mí tampoco me escucharían. Nunca lo hacen."

"Al menos prométeme que cuidarás de ella."

"Haré lo que pueda."

Decidió pasar por el cuartel antes de volver a casa.

"Buenas tardes don Diego."

"Buenas tardes cabo Mendoza. He estado cabalgando cerca del recodo del río y he visto a un hombre que se comportaba de manera extraña. Quizá podrían ir a echar un vistazo antes de que caiga la noche."

"Enviaré a dos hombres. Gracias por el aviso."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. El viejo mundo.**

"¿Adónde vas ahora? Te dije que esta tarde tienes que acabar de hacer tu equipaje."

"El equipaje está terminado y quiero ir a despedirme de los indios."

"Está bien, pero quiero que llegues antes del ocaso. Es peligroso que vayas por ahí de noche."

"Desde luego, no tardaré mucho."

zzZzz

La mujer india lo miró serena con sus ojos oscuros. Le ofreció un frasco de barro tapado con un corcho.

"Este ungüento te ayudará a sanar los golpes."

"No sé si lo necesitaré en el lugar al que voy. No pensaba meterme en peleas."

"Eso que vosotros llamáis mundo civilizado puede ser peligroso."

"Tienes razón. Lo llevaré conmigo. Además hay algo que me gustaría pedirte."

"Pide lo que quieras, soñador."

"Una de mis amigas dirige la taberna del pueblo, pero temo que no sabe defenderse si alguien trata de hacerle daño. ¿Podría alguna de las chicas enseñarle a utilizar un cuchillo sin que nadie más lo sepa?"

"Enviaré a Teresa. Al estar bautizada los tuyos desconfían menos de ella. Nunca entenderé por qué les parece mal que una mujer sea fuerte."

"Muchas gracias."

"De nada. Supongo que no querrás que ella sepa que ha sido idea tuya."

"Siempre tan astuta. Tienes razón, mejor que no."

zzZzz

Don Alejandro comprobó el equipaje de Diego por sexta vez.

"Padre, está todo. Y si me hace falta algo lo compraré allí. Voy a Madrid (1), no a la selva de Perú."

"No puedo hacerme a la idea de que vayas a estar fuera cuatro años."

"Yo también te echaré de menos, pero es una excelente oportunidad. La cátedra de Física Experimental está haciendo grandes progresos en los estudios de electromagnetismo. Estoy deseando conocer personalmente al tío Joaquín (2)."

"Él tiene asignada una vivienda en el mismo Colegio Mayor al que vas, pero procura ser discreto. No es de buen gusto hacer notar que tu tío es catedrático. Podrías despertar envidias, y allí estarás prácticamente solo."

"Bueno, no pensaba ir contándolo por ahí. En cualquier caso es tu primo, y eso le haría mi tío segundo. ¿No?."

"Sí, es hijo de mi tía Rosalía, que se casó con Fernando García Laredo. También he enviado cartas a mis primos Francisco y Rogelio. Tu tío Leandro vive en Sevilla, y le escribí hace meses avisándole de que pasarás dos semanas con él cuando desembarques antes de ir a Madrid. ¿Llevas la carta para Sir Edmond?. Ha accedido a hacerte la prueba de ingreso para sus lecciones de esgrima."

Diego suspiró. "Padre, ya sabes que no estoy interesado en luchar."

"El mundo es un lugar peligroso. Tienes que aprender a defenderte a ti y a tu familia. Yo siempre he respetado la vida como el mayor de los dones, pero he sido soldado y a veces no hay más remedio que quitar una vida para proteger otras. Espero de ti que al menos te presentes a la prueba."

Diego decidió cambiar de tema. "Estoy preocupado por Felipe. ¿Crees que podrá salir adelante?. A veces no podéis comunicaros bien."

"Nos esforzaremos. Al fin y al cabo no vamos a tener más remedio. No te preocupes, estará bien. Ahora que ya sabe leer y escribir tenemos la opción de comunicarnos por escrito si nos fallan los signos."

"Sí, ha aprendido muy deprisa. Me hace pensar que su sordera no es de nacimiento. Cuando esté en Madrid intentaré consultar con médicos especialistas o con el catedrático de Medicina."

Juan se acercó a ellos para decirles que el coche estaba preparado. Diego abrazó a su padre.

"Te escribiré en cuanto llegue, aunque ya sabes cuánto tarda una carta en llegar desde allí."

Juan le preguntó acerca de uno de los baúles y Diego se volvió hacia él. Con su visión periférica podía ver a su padre a su lado, pero también vio una imagen difusa, una mujer con un vestido amarillo claro. Cuando giró la cabeza durante un instante pudo verla con claridad. El familiar olor a velas y rosas le hizo cerrar los ojos un momento. "Vuelve con nosotros cuando estés preparado." oyó en un susurro.

zzZzz

Diego se sentaba en la tercera fila del aula magna, con gradas descendentes hacia el centro. El catedrático pasó lista "de la Vega Gracián". Diego se levantó brevemente y contestó "Presente". El catedrático lo miró un instante y siguió pasando lista. Al final de la lección Diego se entretuvo un poco y el catedrático se acercó a él.

"Bueno, así que al fin está aquí. Me alegro de que haya llegado sano y salvo desde tan lejos."

"Estoy encantado de estar aquí don Joaquín. He tenido ocasión de ver el laboratorio y supera todas mis expectativas."

"Sí, somos afortunados de que los equipos hayan sobrevivido a la reciente guerra. Y yo personalmente tengo suerte de no haber perdido mi plaza de catedrático, ahora que los jesuitas vuelven a tener el control del centro (3). Pero será mejor que no entremos en política."

"Yo también lo prefiero. Quiero centrarme en mis estudios."

"He visto que no se ha matriculado en una carrera, sino que ha escogido asignaturas de varias de ellas."

"Bueno, no tengo intención de ejercer de abogado o médico en España. Lo que realmente me interesa es adquirir conocimientos que puedan serme útiles en California, aunque reconozco que algunas asignaturas las he elegido simplemente porque me atraen."

"Bueno, le invito a comer y le presentaré a Sir Edmond. Su padre tiene mucho interés en que lo conozca. Veremos si supera su prueba de ingreso. Tiene fama de ser muy duro."

zzZzz

Aprovechando la ventaja que le daba su estatura Diego se situó en una discreta segunda fila para observar a los primeros candidatos al ingreso en la academia de Sir Edmond Kendall. En ese momento había tres aspirantes en el patio que se movían siguiendo las instrucciones del maestro.

A su alrededor podía percibir el nerviosismo de sus rivales para ocupar las diez plazas disponibles. Algunos de ellos lo miraron suspicaces, tratando de determinar si la estatura y complexión de Diego eran un buen indicio de su habilidad.

Una forma a ras de suelo llamó la atención de Diego por un instante. Le pareció ver un zorro corriendo entre las columnas del patio, justo detrás de uno de los aspirantes, pero al mirarlo bien era solo una chaqueta que alguien había dejado en el suelo. También le pareció percibir un tenue olor a velas e incienso, que pensó que procedían de la colegiata de San Isidro contigua a los Reales Estudios.

Sir Edmond no había llamado a los aspirantes por orden alfabético. Diego estaba seguro de que había un motivo detrás del orden que había elegido, pero no podía deducirlo.

"Ramírez, de la Vega, Pedraza." dijo Sir Edmond con voz autoritaria.

Diego se adelantó y se situó en el centro del patio. Sir Edmond miró a los tres jóvenes sin hacer ningún comentario y cada uno recibió una espada de entrenamiento.

"En guardia." Sus dos compañeros adoptaron una postura francesa perfecta. La postura de Diego era algo diferente, con el tronco recto, de manera que potenciaba la ventaja de su mayor alcance. Oyó algunos comentarios desdeñosos, pero Diego tenía mucho práctica en ignorar murmullos que pudieran distraerlo.

"Marcha, marcha, fondo."

Durante un rato sir Edmond dio instrucciones acerca de los movimientos que debían seguir. Al poco rato indicó que se hicieran a un lado y anotó algo en la lista. A continuación llamó a los tres últimos candidatos.

Una vez terminado el ejercicio sir Edmond fue nombrando a varios de ellos en voz alta. Los mencionados fueron situándose en el centro del patio.

"Retírense. Quizá tengan más suerte el próximo año."

Diego contó diecinueve candidatos aún en liza. Sir Edmond fue llamándolos de dos en dos y enfrentándolos a sus alumnos. Diego observó con atención los movimientos de los contendientes. Le pareció que sir Edmond lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero no quería perder la concentración para comprobarlo.

Ocho candidatos fueron rechazados en la segunda fase. Los dos últimos competirían por la plaza restante. Sir Edmond los llamó y en lugar de llamar a dos de sus alumnos los situó uno frente al otro

Diego vio a su contrincante, el mismo que estaba cerca de donde le había parecido ver un zorro, y por su ropa y su pose supuso que era de la nobleza. Cogía la espada con soltura, señal de que había recibido clases de esgrima durante mucho tiempo.

Durante unos minutos les dio instrucciones.

"Bien, están ustedes bastante igualados. El primero que toque o desarme al oponente tendrá la plaza."

El contrincante sonrió con aire de suficiencia. Comenzó a lanzar estocadas, pero Diego supo que solo estaba tanteando. Su técnica era muy superior a la de Diego, que solo había tenido ocasión de aprender con su padre y nunca le había dedicado todo su entusiasmo a la actividad. Se le daba mejor el combate indio con vara o cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Alto" Diego se detuvo inmediatamente, pero el otro aspirante no lo hizo, y alcanzó a Diego en la muñeca izquierda, provocándole un corte a pesar del poco filo de la espada.

"Ramírez, he dicho que alto" rugió sir Edmond. "De la Vega, venga aquí."

Los alumnos de último curso cuchichearon entre ellos. "Basta de murmullos. No son ustedes mozas en el gallinero (4), sino caballeros."

En un rincón del patio sir Edmond le anudó un pañuelo en la muñeca y le dirigió una mirada fría. "Su técnica es más propia de un callejón que de una sala, pero eso era de esperar conociendo a su padre. Ahora dígame por qué no está usted empleándose a fondo con ese majadero."

"Discúlpeme sir Edmond, pero creo su técnica que me supera."

"Joven, no me diga lo que ya sé. Ese señorito está al límite de lo que puede llegar a asimilar y usted está completamente verde. Aún así podría superarlo con que pusiera en ello la mitad de su concentración. Tengo la sensación de que usted ha aprendido más aquí en las últimas dos horas de lo que aprende un alumno normal en tres meses, así que no me ponga excusas. ¿Cuál es su problema?."

"No estoy interesado en luchar. Aborrezco la violencia, he visto las consecuencias de la guerra y he jurado no quitar una vida."

"Bien, entonces no vamos a tener ningún problema, señor de la Vega, porque lo que yo quiero enseñar a mis alumnos no es cómo matar a sus rivales, sino como salir vivos de la lucha utilizando los medios que sean necesarios. Le aseguro que soy el primer interesado en que no se produzca ninguna muerte durante las lecciones. Lo que haga luego con los conocimientos que adquiera es cosa suya."

Diego parpadeó confuso.

"Y ahora salga ahí, coja esa espada y haga que ese mequetrefe se arrepienta de haber venido. Si tengo que admitirlo en mi clase voy a sentirme realmente decepcionado.¿Está claro?."

Diego se situó frente a su oponente, adoptando la misma postura que al principio. El otro hombre tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero a medida que fue aumentando la velocidad de sus ataques se fue encontrando con que no podía romper su defensa. Probó una estocada más compleja, pero Diego la desvió y lanzó un contraataque que Ramírez detuvo con mucha dificultad.

Quince minutos después el noble empezaba a sentirse cansado, mientras que Diego apenas había notado el esfuerzo. Ramírez lanzó un ataque desesperado que podría haber herido gravemente a Diego, pero él se movió a un lado con una rapidez asombrosa para alguien de su tamaño y la espada de Ramírez voló por los aires. Sir Edmond la atrapó al vuelo antes de que el hombre, furioso, pudiera alcanzarla. Entonces fue cuando Diego se dio cuenta de que el combate aún no había terminado. Se sintió completamente alerta, por eso cuando el hombre sacó un puñal y trató de atacarlo tuvo tiempo de apartarse a un lado y golpearle con la guarda de la espada. Se oyó un crujido desagradable cuando le rompió la nariz.

Ramírez cayó a suelo sobre una rodilla, sujetándose la cara con las manos. Cuando pudo alzar la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo primero que vio fue la punta de una espada justo delante de su pecho, y más arriba la mirada gélida de Diego. Sir Edmond apenas prestó atención al hombre derribado en el suelo.

"Bien, es todo. Mañana empezamos a primera hora. Señor de la Vega, pase por el dispensario a que le miren ese corte, y usted, acérquese a que le coloquen bien la nariz o se le quedará torcida." Miró a Ramírez con seriedad. "Y no se moleste en volver a presentarse a la prueba."

Notas:

(1) Si Diego de la Vega estudió en Madrid y no en la ciudad vecina de Alcalá de Henares, el centro al que acudió serían los Reales Estudios de San Isidro, donde estudiaban los nobles y jóvenes adinerados de la época. Estaban situados en la calle de Toledo, junto a la Colegiata de San Isidro. El edificio ahora es un instituto.

(2) Carlos III expulsó a los jesuitas en 1767. Los Reales Estudios pasaron a ser un centro del estado y a tener catedráticos que accedían mediante oposición. Joaquín González de la Vega consiguió la cátedra de Física Experimental en los Reales Estudios de San Isidro en 1791. Su segundo apellido era el materno, así que he aprovechado para decir que su madre era tía de don Alejandro. En la historia Joaquín sería primo de Alejandro y tío de Diego en segundo grado.

(3) Desconozco si después de la Guerra de la Independencia contra los franceses y la restauración monárquica los catedráticos seguirían siendo los mismos tras recuperar el centro los jesuitas, pero he supuesto que sí porque no quería renunciar a un personaje que se apellida de la Vega.

(4) El gallinero del teatro solía ser un espacio en el primer piso reservado a las mujeres y con precios populares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Calle Desengaño.**

Después de pasar el verano en Galicia con unos parientes de su madre Diego se incorporó a sus clases en su segundo año en la universidad. Su nombre figuraba en la lista de alumnos admitidos en el laboratorio de Física Aplicada.

"Tenga cuidado con esa botella de Leyden, don Diego. Si toca donde no debe se llevará una buena sorpresa."

"Descuide don Joaquín, ya sé lo que este artefacto puede hacer."

"Solo bromeaba, no está cargada."

Diego sonrió, pero no se sentía muy alegre. Solo faltaba una semana para que acabara octubre y le resultaba difícil pasar esas fechas lejos de casa, en un lugar tan concurrido.

"Debería usted salir a divertirse, lo veo un poco cansado."

"He quedado con unos amigos en la Cava Baja."

"Procuren volver antes de que se cierren las puertas del Colegio Mayor o tendrán que dormir en la posada. ¿Su amigo Almendrales va con usted?."

"Eso me temo."

"Pues procuren no dejárselo tirado en el suelo de la posada de San Pedro esta vez. En el claustro nos estuvimos riendo de él una semana. Tiene usted fama de beber menos que los demás, así que será mejor que se ocupe usted de hacer el recuento a la hora de volver."

"Sí, lo tendré en cuenta."

"¿Es cierto que se balanceó de la lámpara?"

"Por favor, no me lo recuerde."

"Está bien. Nos vemos el lunes."

"Hasta el lunes don Joaquín."

Diego salió del edificio y se subió el cuello de su chaqueta. El viento era bastante frío para la época del año, y Diego se dio cuenta de que no se había abrigado lo suficiente. Estaba pensando en volver al colegio mayor a coger un abrigo cuando vio una sombra pegada a una de las paredes del edificio de enfrente. Era la tercera vez en quince días que veía un zorro corriendo por la calle en dirección norte, aunque claro, al fijarse bien solo era un gato.

"Diego, estamos aquí." lo llamó Agustín en un tono mucho más alto de lo necesario.

"Deberías abrigarte más. Viniendo del trópico no estarás acostumbrado al frío."

"California no está en el trópico, y aunque los inviernos son templados también hace frío en las zonas altas."

"¿Pero no hay selva allí?."

"Creo que te estás confundiendo con Venezuela."

"No, eso está en el hemisferio sur. Allí ahora es verano."

"Venezuela está en el hemisferio norte, aunque dudo que ahora mismo sepas lo que es un hemisferio.¿Cuántos vinos te has tomado ya?."

"¿Crees que estoy borracho?."

"Sí, solo gritas de esa manera cuando te emborrachas."

"Es que no estabas aquí para decirme cuando tengo que parar. Ya sabes que necesito una niñera. ¿Dónde te habías metido?."

"Estaba ayudando a don Joaquín con el laboratorio."

"Solo tú puedes preferir un laboratorio a un mesón."

Otro amigo se volvió hacia él. "Oye Diego, tú sabes tocar la guitarra. ¿No?. ¿Por qué no te unes a la tuna (1)?"

"No me atrae ir por las tabernas haciendo el ridículo vestido de negro y con una capa, gracias."

"Siempre tan serio. Tómate algo a ver si te animas un poco."

Diego y otro compañero acabaron arrastrando a Agustín de vuelta al Colegio Mayor, aunque casi todo el trabajo lo había hecho Diego, porque Rodrigo estaba casi igual de mal que su amigo. Nada más salir del mesón de nuevo le pareció ver un par de ojos brillantes que lo miraban antes de que una sombra se deslizara hacia la Plaza Mayor (2).

zzZzz

Tras la misa del 1 de noviembre Diego decidió salir a dar una vuelta. El día era algo frío, pero despejado. El cielo tenía un intenso tono azul después de varios días cubierto. Volvió a la Cava Baja y desde allí se dirigió a la calle de Cuchilleros, por donde había visto huir al zorro. Subió las escaleras que le llevaron a la Plaza Mayor, pero tras atravesar el arco dudó acerca de qué otro arco debía elegir para seguir su camino. La plaza, habitualmente bulliciosa, se encontraba mucho más tranquila a aquella hora de la mañana. Caminó discretamente en dirección norte bajo los soportales. Algunos edificios estaban en obras y al mirarlos Diego se vio repentinamente envuelto en el humo de un incendio. Se quedó paralizado mientras un caos de personas corriendo y gritando le rodeaba y trató de no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera parecer extraño a los afortunados que no tenían ocasión de ser testigos de un incendio extinguido más de veinte años atrás.

Cuando la visión pasó siguió avanzando. No pareció despertar el interés de muchas personas, pero tenía la sensación de que le observaban. Al avanzar varios metros más le pareció detectar el olor del incienso en el aire. Tampoco era de extrañar, creía recordar que había varias iglesias cercanas, y al llegar al otro lado de la plaza el olor era más intenso.

Salió a la calle Mayor y vio una sombra que se deslizaba por la calle Bordadores, en diagonal a su derecha. La siguió, pasando por delante de la iglesia de San Ginés para acabar frente a la fachada de ladrillo del convento de las Descalzas.

Rodeó el edificio y continuó caminando por un laberinto de calles, tratando de orientarse en aquella extraña ciudad utilizando como referencia los edificios más destacados, casi todos ellos iglesias y conventos.

Al cabo de un rato se detuvo. Estaba algo desorientado, aunque sabía que se había desplazado al norte y al este. Se dirigió a un mendigo y ofreciéndole una moneda le preguntó. "¿Puede decirme qué iglesia es ésta?"

"Iglesia de Portaceli (3), señor."

La calle frente a él estaba casi desierta, y oyó un ruido que le resultaba muy familiar: entrechocar de espadas y maldiciones. Al volverse se encontró bruscamente envuelto en una escena completamente distinta. Era de noche y frente a él dos caballeros vestidos con capa y sombrero se batían en duelo con un estilo de combate que le resultaba completamente desconocido. Por sus ropas y su forma de hablar le habrían parecido dos actores en una obra de Lope de Vega.

"Probaréis mi acero."

El contendiente no respondió, sino que hurtó el cuerpo y se tapó con la capa para que su oponente no pudiera deducir su siguiente movimiento.

Un movimiento repentino llamó su atención y vio una figura femenina, vestida con ropa oscura y con la cara cubierta por un velo blanco, que salía de una calle aledaña. Pasó frente a los dos caballeros seguida por un pequeño zorro. Tan asombrados como Diego, los contendientes detuvieron la lucha y tras intercambiar una mirada siguieron a la mujer. A los pocos pasos consiguieron alcanzarla, pero cuando se volvió hacia ellos vieron que tras el velo se encontraba una figura cadavérica y reseca.

"Maldición, la muerte nos visita."

"¿Y por esto luchamos?. Qué desengaño."

Una voz le sacó de su visión bruscamente.

"¿Señor de la Vega?."

Diego se volvió para encontrarse con uno de los catedráticos. _Ya la he liado. _Pensó_._

"Me temo que no nos han presentado, señor." dijo Diego mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, algo mareado por la brusca vuelta a la realidad.

"Soy Benito Aparicio, catedrático de estudios de hebreo y arameo. No tengo el placer de tenerle en mi clase, pero si no me equivoco es usted pariente de don Joaquín."

"Así es. Soy Diego de la Vega. Encantado de conocerle."

Don Benito señaló a una mujer que estaba a su lado. Era una mujer atractiva, de unos treinta y cinco años, pelo castaño y ojos oscuros. Iba vestida con elegancia, como correspondía a alguien de clase alta. "Le presento a doña Francisca Portillo, viuda de Martín Rivero."

Diego la saludó educadamente y ella sonrió como respuesta. Luego lo miró con curiosidad.

"Dígame, don Diego. ¿Qué era eso tan interesante que estaba usted observando cuando llegamos?."

"Me temo que solo estaba distraído pensando en los últimos experimentos relacionados con la electricidad. Nada demasiado atrayente a menos que esté usted familiarizada con los avances de la física."

"Por extraño que le pueda parecer, señor de la Vega, sí que me podría resultar interesante esa conversación, si no fuera porque acaba usted de mentirme descaradamente. Dígame. ¿Los ha visto a todos, los dos caballeros y la dama muerta o solo a alguno de ellos?."

Diego fingió no entender lo que decía. "¿Una dama muerta?. ¿Está usted hablando de fantasmas?."

"Pues sí, y hacía mucho tiempo que no se los veía con tanta claridad. Algo ha hecho que estuvieran mucho más enfocados de lo habitual y creo que tiene que ver con usted. Incluso había un pequeño animal que perseguía a la dama, lo que ha ocurrido antes pero no con frecuencia. ¿Lo ha visto usted también?."

Ante la actitud de Diego el profesor intervino. "Puede usted seguir negándolo todo o quizá pueda contárnoslo y confiar en que no vamos a ir por ahí diciéndoselo a todo el mundo. Al fin y al cabo los demás también nos considerarían locos a nosotros."

Diego dudaba, pero mientras miraba al frente vio a su pequeño guía acercarse a la mujer y olfatearla. Ella miró hacia abajo extrañada, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Diego decidió responder a su pregunta.

"Yo he visto un zorro, pero no sé si es significativo, porque lo veo con cierta frecuencia."

"En este caso la leyenda habla de un zorro, y si usted ve uno con frecuencia no creo que sea una casualidad." dijo la señora. "He invitado a cenar a unos amigos dentro de cuatro días. ¿Por qué no viene y discutimos este asunto más discretamente?."

"Yo también estoy invitado. Podemos ir juntos desde el Colegio Mayor. Ahora pensaba acompañar a la señora a su casa y continuar hacia San Isidro. Puede acompañarnos o volver por su cuenta."

"Prefiero acompañarlos. La última vez que me alejé tanto de la colegiata de San Isidro acabé en la muralla y tuve que preguntar por la Puerta de Toledo. Estaré encantado de aceptar su invitación, doña Francisca."

Doña Francisca sonrió. "¿Prefiere que evitemos la Plaza Mayor?. El último incendio dejó varias víctimas que aún penan por los alrededores, por no hablar de las personas que fueron ejecutadas allí en distintas ocasiones. Conozco una ruta libre de apariciones."

"Se lo agradecería mucho."

zzZzz

Diego volvió a acudir a misa al día siguiente para rezar por sus parientes difuntos. Incluyó a sus abuelos en sus oraciones, pero pensaba sobre todo en su madre y en su hermana, la niña sin nombre que reposaba con ella. Cuando ya iba a levantarse del banco una voz le saludó. "Buenos días caballero."

Diego tuvo que luchar entre el impulso de saludarla que le dictaba su buena educación y la necesidad de evitar que los demás pensaran que estaba hablando solo. La dama que se encontraba a su lado se rió, creando extraños ecos en la nave de la iglesia que solo Diego podía oír.

"Ayer no tuve ocasión de saludarlo. Hacía tiempo que nadie nos visitaba en la calle Desengaño (4)."

Diego fingió que seguía rezando. Reuniendo todo su valor se atrevió a girar levemente la cabeza para mirarla, esperando encontrar al cadáver reseco que había visto el día anterior. Suspiró aliviado. "Tiene usted mucho mejor aspecto hoy."

"Es usted muy amable. Me aparecí como un cadáver ante esos dos irresponsables para tratar de mostrarles que la belleza es efímera. Decían amar a la misma mujer, pero no sabían nada de ella aparte de que era hermosa. De hecho finalmente ninguno de los dos la desposó."

"¿Y por qué quiso evitar el duelo?."

"El hombre al que amaba y su mejor amigo se mataron el uno al otro en una lid por mi mano. Traté de evitar que otra mujer pasara por la misma pena que yo. Supongo que usted no necesita que le recuerde que la vida es un don demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo."

"Está usted en lo cierto. Yo sé lo frágil que puede ser la vida."

"Eso le honra. Sé que le preocupa que descubran su secreto, pero quería decirle que posee usted varios dones, y uno de ellos es un velo."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Pregunte a sus nuevos amigos, ellos se lo podrán explicar mejor que yo. Debo irme ya. Gracias por hablar conmigo. Hacía siglos que no me divertía tanto."

"Un placer."

Notas:

(1) La tuna es una hermandad de estudiantes universitarios que llevan ropa negra inspirada en la época medieval, con una capa también negra en la que ponen cintas de colores bordadas por sus admiradoras. Cantan acompañados de instrumentos musicales a cambio de dinero o de que les inviten a tomar algo.

(2) Entre 1815 y 1820 la Plaza Mayor se llamó Plaza Real por orden del rey Fernando VII, pero dudo mucho que la gente utilizara ese nombre.

(3) Actualmente es la iglesia de San Martín de Tours.

(4) La leyenda de la calle Desengaño procede del siglo XVI y da nombre a la calle. Hay una placa de cerámica con las imágenes de la dama y los dos caballeros. Algunas versiones de la historia incluyen un zorro.

(5) Se puede seguir la ruta desde San Isidro hasta la calle Desengaño. Diego tenía un guía espiritual, pero yo tuve que usar el GPS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Iniciación.**

"Es la gota que colma el vaso. Hace poco que ha accedido al trono y el rey felón (1) ha dado buenos motivos para empezar una revuelta. Incluso ha restablecido la Inquisición. Yo diría que nos habría ido mejor con los franceses."

"Don Anselmo, se lo voy a repetir por última vez. No quiero discusiones políticas en mi casa. Le he invitado a una cena, no a una conspiración."

Diego se sentía fuera de lugar en aquella reunión. Para empezar no le habían presentado a ninguno de los asistentes, por lo que iba aprendiéndose los nombres a medida que iba escuchando conversaciones aquí y allá. La mayoría de los invitados eran al menos veinte años mayores que él, y aunque muchos de los caballeros habían traído a sus esposas u otras acompañantes, ellas se habían quedado hablando en la sala contigua mientras los caballeros discutían de política y de negocios. Solo doña Francisca se había atrevido a participar en las discusiones propias de los hombres, haciendo gala de una independencia que muchos de ellos parecían encontrar escandalosa y atractiva al mismo tiempo.

A mitad de la velada doña Francisca invitó a tres caballeros a acompañarla a una pequeña sala junto al comedor.

"Benito, si hace usted los honores."

Benito señaló al otro presente en la sala, un hombre de mediana edad con bigote rubio y gafas. Era alto, aunque no tanto como Diego, y tenía algo de sobrepeso. "Por supuesto. Luis, este caballero es Diego."

"Encantado." dijo Diego sorprendido por la extraña presentación que no incluía los apellidos.

"Me han hablado de usted, aunque menos de lo que habría esperado dadas las circunstancias. Parece usted capaz de pasar desapercibido y me gustaría conocer la razón."

Los ojos de aquel hombre eran de un color marrón tan oscuro que apenas se distinguía la pupila.

"Entonces el pasado día 1 vio usted a los fantasmas de Desengaño. Pero ¿También vio algo fuera de lo común en la Plaza Mayor?."

"Disculpe, pero no veo el motivo para responder a sus preguntas."

"Sí, no ve el motivo. Es comprensible que no confíe en nosotros. Supongo que lleva mucho tiempo ocultando sus capacidades. Por otro lado para desarrollarlas tanto tiene que haber estado practicando con alguien. Algún maestro. Solo se me ocurre que le haya ayudado un chamán, pero ellos son muy suspicaces y me sorprendería que le hubiera aceptado como aprendiz."

Doña Francisca se dio cuenta de la tensión que había en la sala y decidió intervenir.

"Quizá sería mejor que nosotros respondiéramos a alguna pregunta que don Diego quiera hacernos."

Don Luis intervino. "Me parece una buena sugerencia. Si quiere hacer alguna pregunta la contestaremos. Luego será nuestro turno."

"Supongo que la primera pregunta es muy obvia. ¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes de mí?."

"Buscamos el conocimiento. Durante siglos el poder ha querido poseer la sabiduría y ha perseguido a las personas que no podía controlar. La iglesia ha sido especialmente cruel, pero no ha sido la única en perseguirnos. Ahora buscamos a otros que tienen algún don para estudiarlo, tratando de equilibrar lo espiritual y lo científico."

"¿Ustedes también tienen dones?."

"Eso es otra pregunta don Diego, pero la contestaré igualmente. Francisca puede contactar con el plano espiritual. Benito es un estudioso de la cábala, y tiene capacidad de descifrar códigos en los números y los astros. Yo soy un mediador, como si dijéramos un ancla, o quizá un faro que sirve de guía a los otros en sus viajes. Garantizo que el que se atreve a emprender el camino pueda volver a casa. Por su cara veo que no le parece muy impresionante, pero créame, muchos de los que intentaron adquirir el conocimiento por el camino más corto habrían dado cualquier cosa por tener alguien como yo a su lado."

"Bien, y ahora. ¿Está dispuesto a contarnos su historia?"

Los invitados fueron retirándose y Diego pidió un coche para volver al Colegio Mayor. Se sentía muy confuso, sin saber si podía confiar en esas personas.

zzZzz

Diego y otro de los alumnos preparaban el instrumental para la siguiente clase de física. Con delicadeza pulía una lente de uno de los equipos en el laboratorio.

"Diego, hay una plaza en el observatorio. ¿Aún está interesado?."

"Desde luego don Joaquín, la astronomía es una de mis asignaturas favoritas."

"Hablaré con el rector para que tenga usted permiso para volver después de la hora de cierre. Le daré un calendario con las noches que tendrá asignadas. ¿Sabrá cómo llegar?."

"He estado allí varias veces."

"Bien, lo mejor será que vaya a caballo. Esa zona está poco iluminada y podría ser peligrosa. La guerra ha producido mucha pobreza, así que lleve también su espada. Entiendo que un alumno de sir Edmond no debería tener problemas para defenderse, pero aún así tenga cuidado."

La zona del observatorio estaba realmente oscura a esas horas. _Tiene sentido no poner el observatorio en una zona iluminada_. Pensó Diego_._ Durante un trecho solo la luna iluminaba su camino, pero a partir de la fuente de Neptuno sabía que podía contar con algunos faroles de bujías de aceite que proporcionaban cierta claridad, especialmente cerca de los edificios más nobles.

El único ruido era el soniquete rítmico de los cascos de su caballo, que le hizo quedarse un poco amodorrado hasta que oyó un silbido que le pareció muy fuera de lugar. Súbitamente despierto aguzó la vista tratando de identificar el origen del sonido. Creyó ver a alguien oculto tras uno de los árboles y desvió al caballo hacia el centro de la avenida para dificultar una emboscada.

Dos hombres salieron de detrás de los árboles unos veinte metros por delante al otro lado de la calle.

_Esto pinta mal_. Espoleó al caballo y con la mano en el pomo de la espada cabalgó mientras miraba alternativamente a ambos lados a medida que se acercaba a los hombres situados frente a él.

En la oscuridad no pudo ver la piedra que le golpeó en el hombro derribándolo al suelo. Cuatro hombres se le acercaron mientras se ponía de pie desenvainando. Dos de ellos también llevaban espadas, pero los otros dos iban armados con las navajas más grandes que Diego había visto nunca. Uno de ellos abrió la suya con un golpeteo metálico bastante impresionante.

Diego sacó una bolsa del bolsillo interior de su abrigo. "Esto es todo lo que tengo." dijo mostrándosela a dos hombres más cercanos. Ellos no respondieron y se acercaron más. Los dos hombres armados con navajas se quitaron los abrigos y se envolvieron en brazo izquierdo. Diego se colocó en guardia, pero no con la postura francesa típica de una sala de esgrima. Estaba claro que sus contendientes no eran caballeros.

Dos de ellos se le echaron encima sin previo aviso. Diego consiguió parar la espada de uno de ellos y esquivar la navaja del segundo echándose al suelo en el último momento, pero no pudo evitar que le desgarrara la ropa a la altura de las costillas. Al ir a levantarse recibió una patada en el costado. Perdió el equilibrio, pero se las arregló para rodar de lado y levantarse apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol. Poniendo su espalda contra él se preparó para el siguiente ataque. Hirió a uno de ellos en el brazo, haciéndole soltar la espada.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto." gruñó el otro espadachín, y sacando una bolsa de su bolsillo la abrió y le arrojó un polvo a la cara que lo cegó al instante produciéndole un tremendo escozor en los ojos y la garganta. Tosiendo, cayó al suelo tratando de respirar.

Lo siguiente que supo es que le ataban las manos a la espalda y lo amordazaban.

El hombre herido se acercó con su caballo y lo colocó junto a él. "Puede elegir entre montar o ir sobre el caballo como un fardo."

Diego montó en el caballo ayudado por uno de los hombres. Mientras otro de ellos ya estaba sobre su caballo sujetando las riendas del de Diego.

Diego rezó por que alguien viera la extraña escena y le socorriera, pero a esas horas las calles estaban vacías y sus captores tuvieron cuidado de esquivar a los serenos. Durante el trayecto parpadeó con fuerza repetidas veces tratando de aclararse la vista, sabiendo que era inútil, porque aunque hubiera podido ver con claridad estaba seguro de que no habría podido reconocer el camino en el laberinto de calles flanqueadas de casas de ladrillo. Tampoco pudo ver la pequeña sombra que los seguía pegada a los edificios y que en varias ocasiones mostró sus dientes blancos y afilados en una mueca de furia.

Se detuvieron delante de una de las casas de fachada de ladrillo y tejado de tejas rojizas. Le obligaron a desmontar y entre dos hombres le arrastraron al interior y a través de una escalera desvencijada bajaron a un sótano que olía a tierra húmeda y a sacos mohosos.

"Necesito que le descubráis las muñecas" dijo una voz rasposa tras él.

Con una navaja cortaron las cuerdas de sus muñecas, pero tenía dos hombres a cada lado sujetándole los brazos y no pudo evitar que lo encadenaran a la pared.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años y pelo ralo castaño se encontraba frente a él. Tenía la nariz ganchuda y vestía como un caballero. Sintió frío y escozor en las muñecas y detrás de las orejas cuando le untó algo viscoso.

Los hombres situados a su alrededor se movieron y le pareció que abandonaban el sótano. No sabía cuántos de ellos habían vuelto a subir la escalera, pero creía que al menos uno seguía en la habitación con él.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, se sentía mareado y somnoliento. Al cabo de un rato el mismo hombre que había visto antes se le acercó y le abrió un ojo. "Creo que ya hemos esperado suficiente."

Otro hombre mucho mayor y vestido con ropa gastada se dirigió a él. A pesar de su aspecto modesto su forma de hablar y de moverse indicaban una gran seguridad en sí mismo.

"Bien, señor de la Vega. He querido conocerlo desde que me enteré de su presencia en nuestra ciudad. Dígame. ¿Desde cuando conoce al señor Blunt?"

"Me temo que no sé de quién me habla."

"Vamos, no ponga las cosas más difíciles, estuvo cenando con él la otra noche en casa de la viuda de Rivero."

"Me presentaron a unas personas en esa cena, pero no me dijeron sus apellidos."

"Doña Francisca siempre tan prudente. No puede usted contar lo que no conoce. Pero sí me podrá decir de qué estuvieron ustedes hablando."

Diego no contestó.

"Oiga, será mejor que coopere. Tengo formas de conseguir la información que necesito que usted no puede ni imaginar."

Diego siguió callado, aunque cada vez le estaba costando más mantener la viste enfocada. La cara del hombre que tenía delante empezó a cubrirse de sombras. Los ojos se convirtieron en cuencas vacías que se extendieron al resto de la cara, convirtiéndola en un pozo de oscuridad.

"Voy a iniciarle en un camino que le dará conocimientos y poder, pero estará usted a mi servicio. Sus dones nos ayudarán a luchar contra los enemigos de España y del rey. Va a ser un buen patriota y a ayudarme a descubrir a todos esos conspiradores que han tratado de doblegar a su legítimo gobernante."

"Está usted loco."

"Descríbame a las personas con las que habló."

"Una gata atigrada, un cuervo, un ancla." Diego parpadeaba confuso. De repente se encontró en las colinas cercanas a los Ángeles. El anciano indio estaba a su lado.

"Estás lejos de casa, soñador."

"¿Qué está pasando?."

"Intentan romper tu mente. Aguanta, la ayuda está en camino."

El sol quedó oculto tras una bruma pegajosa. El calor se volvió asfixiante y sus pies se hundieron en el lodo. La voz del hombre frente a él se volvió más grave.

"Si no colaboras conmigo te mataré en un ritual que te condenará al infierno."

Hundido en una masa viscosa hasta las rodillas, insectos y sabandijas comenzaron a trepar por su cuerpo. Trató de sacudirlas, pero estaba paralizado. Quería gritar, pero tenía miedo de que se colaran por su boca abierta.

Una luz se abrió paso dibujando una estrella de cinco puntas en el aire. Vio una estatua femenina que le señalaba y al caer sobre él la luz ahuyentó a las criaturas que reptaban por sus piernas y su torso.

"Miente. Puede matarte, pero tu alma es libre. No estás condenado y no puede retenerte."

Su voz le resultaba algo familiar, aunque por otro lado estaba seguro de que no la conocía. A Diego solo le resultó vagamente preocupante la idea de que aquel hombre podía matarlo.

"Tienes los ojos de tu madre." dijo la estatua. "Cuando vuelvas a casa tienes que ayudarlas. Encuentra el nombre que falta en la lápida." Diego miró hacia donde señalaba y vio que estaba en el cementerio de los Ángeles, frente a la lápida de su madre.

"Don Diego. Despierte."

"Es inútil, está demasiado drogado. Habrá que cargar con él." dijo la voz de Francisca.

Notas

(1) Rey felón: uno de los apodos de Fernando VII. Primero lo llamaron "El Deseado", pero al conocerlo mejor cambiaron de idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Rumores.**

"Estoy casi seguro de que utilizaron el ungüento de estramonio."

"Sí, pero. ¿Cuánto?. Podrían haberlo matado." dijo la voz de mujer.

"Han estado cerca. Si no despierta hoy es probable que el daño sea permanente."

Diego abrió los ojos y miró desorientado. Estaba en una cama enorme, y la cabeza le retumbaba, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba oyendo cascos de caballos en la calle a la que daba la ventana de la habitación. Notó algo que se movía cerca de su mano y se sobresaltó, pero solo era una gata gris atigrada que lo miró con sus ojos dorados extrañada por el movimiento brusco. Sobre una mesilla vio un vaso y se incorporó rezando por que contuviera agua. Por suerte así era. Al dejarlo sobre la mesilla se le cayó al suelo, y el ruido atrajo a dos personas a la habitación.

Doña Francisca se acercó a él sonriente. "Se ha despertado. Espere, le pediré más agua." Salió un momento de la habitación y habló con alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Un hombre al que no conocía, con grandes bigotes canosos también acudió y le tomó el pulso.

Doña Francisca volvió a su lado "Nos tenía preocupados. Vinieron a verme fantasmas a los que jamás había visto. Parece ser que su familiar los despertó a todos. Tardé casi quince minutos en entender lo que decían. Hablaban todos a la vez y la mayoría no se oían entre ellos."

"¿Familiar?. ¿Se refiere a mi abuela?." preguntó confuso.

"No, un familiar es un animal que sirve de apoyo en ciertos rituales. En este caso era un zorro, aunque no sería correcto decir que era un familiar porque se trataba de un espíritu. ¿Dice que ha visto a su abuela?."

"Era una estatua, pero creo que era ella. El zorro era mi guía, pero no es real, es solo una sombra que veo de refilón antes de poder interpretar lo que estoy viendo."

"Es mucho más que eso." rió ella. Diego miraba al hombre que le tomaba el pulso "Don Gonzalo es mi médico personal." dijo volviéndose hacia el caballero.

El médico lo miró a los ojos. "Aún tiene las pupilas dilatadas, pero si puede comer algo creo que para la hora de la cena podría irse."

"Gracias, doctor."

El médico salió de la habitación. Diego fue consciente de que estaba a solas con la mujer. Además se dio cuenta de que llevaba solo una camisa de dormir.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?."

"Un hombre me hacía preguntas, pero creo que contesté algo incoherente y me amenazó con matarme."

"¿Solo con matarlo?"

"Y con condenarme al infierno, pero no había llamas, era más bien un pantano. Entonces vi la estatua y me dijo que podía matarme pero no podía retenerme."

"¿Vio usted algún símbolo?."

"Vi una estrella de cinco puntas."

"El destierro menor. Eso les cerró la puerta."

"No entiendo nada."

"Es comprensible. Normalmente lleva años de estudio y meditación estar preparado para una iniciación así, y a usted le han obligado a hacerlo en una noche. Me sorprende que no se haya vuelto loco. He avisado a don Benito y don Luis por si quiere hablar con ellos, pero ahora le recomiendo que descanse un poco más." Una criada entró con un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció. Cuando se volvió a tumbar, la gata se tumbó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en la mano de Diego, que no pudo evitar rascarle el cuello. Ella ronroneó satisfecha y el sonido grave y constante le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Unas horas más tarde Diego se volvió a despertar y se encontraba mejor. Vio su ropa sobre una silla al lado de la cama, aunque la camisa era nueva. Ya vestido salió de la habitación y siguió el sonido de la conversación hasta una sala de estar.

"Invocó un infierno de podredumbre, así que su señor tiene que ser..."

"¿Estás loco?. ¡Mi casa es un santuario, no pronuncies ese nombre aquí!."

Don Luis se volvió hacia él bruscamente. "Don Diego, le debo una disculpa. No creí que estuviera en peligro. No sé cómo pudieron ver a través de su velo, pero creo que vigilaban esta casa la noche de la cena."

"¿A qué se refiere con el velo?."

"Es una protección. Le hace pasar inadvertido, de manera que cuando alguien lo vea descarte que usted sea la persona que está buscando. Sin embargo esos hombres sabían que usted estaría allí. Puedo enseñarle a mejorarlo, aunque tiene un precio. Cuanto más lo utilice más difícil será prescindir de él."

"Pero ya saben quién soy, no servirá de nada."

"Eso no es correcto. Hemos creado una distracción. No consiguieron sacarle ninguna información útil, y a partir de ahí les hemos hecho creer que se equivocaron de hombre. Su velo está funcionando."

Una criada se acercó a la puerta para anunciar la cena.

"¿Cree que podrá comer algo don Diego?."

"Creo que sí."

Se dirigieron al comedor, pero durante la cena solo hablaron de cosas triviales. Al terminar se retiraron a la biblioteca. Don Luis se dirigió a él.

"Don Diego, hoy no es un buen día para que continúe con su aprendizaje. Le sugiero que venga una vez a la semana y le enseñaremos lo que podamos, pero debo advertirle que es peligroso porque el rey ha iniciado una persecución y es muy probable que el grupo se disgregue."

"Pero tendré que dar una explicación acerca de por qué no volví al Colegio Mayor anoche."

"No solo anoche, ha estado inconsciente casi dos días."

Diego parecía preocupado. Francisca lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Me temo que tuvimos que improvisar y no sé si le va a gustar lo que dijimos para explicar su presencia en mi casa. Cuando entramos a buscarle en el tugurio donde lo habían metido, el hombre que lo tenía retenido había desistido de seguir interrogándolo porque usted llevaba ya rato inconsciente, así que con una pequeña ayuda supuso que usted solo es mi último… ¿Qué palabra utilizó?. Ah, sí, capricho."

Diego parecía estupefacto.

Don Luis continuó con la explicación. "Para ese hombre era más fácil creer que usted no tiene ninguna capacidad que el hecho de que fuera capaz de resistirse. Vio que Francisca estaba muy preocupada por usted, así que supuso que son amantes. Nosotros simplemente no lo negamos. Su ego hizo el resto. A ese tipo de hombres les encanta pensar que han descubierto un secreto."

Diego asintió mirando a Francisca de reojo.

"A estas horas los rumores ya habrán alcanzado su Colegio Mayor. Lo mejor será que no los contradiga abiertamente. Puede decir que fue a visitar a unos parientes a alguna ciudad cercana, como Alcalá de Henares o El Escorial, aunque todos creerán que es una excusa."

Doña Francisca trataba de no reírse. "Le aconsejo que si alguien le pregunta directamente, diga que hay cosas que un caballero no puede revelar, esa frase confirmará las sospechas sin que usted tenga que mentir."

"Pero su reputación quedará en entredicho. Si hiciera algo así tendría que pedir su mano."

Francisca ya no pudo contener más la risa. "Vamos, don Diego, no exagere. No hace falta ser tan teatral. Soy viuda y bastante mayor que usted. Nadie va a obligarlo a que se case conmigo. Desde que murió mi esposo he tenido más de un amante. Venga, estoy segura de que en su tierra natal algunos caballeros también las tienen."

"Sí, pero ellas sufren todas las consecuencias. Viven apartadas de la sociedad. No es forma de tratar a una mujer."

"Aquí no nos tomamos esos asuntos tan en serio siempre y cuando los involucrados sean discretos. La mayoría de la gente hace como si no pasara nada. No se preocupe por su reputación, seguro que a sus amigos les parece estupendo."

zzZzz

Diego volvió a los Reales Estudios tal y como le habían aconsejado. Uno de sus amigos lo saludó efusivamente. "Te echamos de menos anoche."

"He estado fuera un par de días visitando a uno de mis primos en Aranjuez."

"¿Y la visita ha sido interesante?." dijo Agustín con una nota de burla en su voz.

"Supongo que lo habitual en estos casos."

Diego se metió en su habitación y trató de seguir leyendo el libro que tenía a medias, pero le resultaba difícil concentrarse.

zzZzz

La voz de don Luis resultaba reconfortante en aquel mundo de imágenes escurridizas.

"Tiene que concentrarse y visualizar la estrella de cinco puntas. Su imagen mental debe ser lo bastante fuerte como para soportar un ataque directo."

Se imaginó una línea descendente y luego trató de añadir la línea ascendente que iba a continuación. Las sombras que se movían tras sus párpados hacían que fuera muy difícil.

"No, no líneas de oscuridad, deben ser luminosas. Pruebe a imaginarlas plateadas."

Aquello pareció funcionar, podía ver la luz en su mente.

"A veces es útil llevar un objeto con la imagen de la estrella. Ayuda a fijar la imagen en la mente y de alguna manera hace efecto sobre los demás, aunque sin que sean conscientes de ello. Basta por hoy, acabará agotado. Además debo irme a casa. Quizá pueda verle la semana que viene, pero aún no se lo puedo confirmar. Francisca le enviará una invitación con la excusa de siempre si finalmente podemos reunirnos."

Diego se levantó un poco mareado para darle la mano a don Luis.

"Gracias, seguiré practicando cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre."

"Si practica frente a otras personas no utilice el velo demasiado tiempo o acabarán pensando que la imagen que da cuando lo lleva es la realidad. También es importante que recuerde que el velo engaña a la vista y en menor medida al oído, pero el olfato y el tacto no se pueden engañar."

Ambos salieron juntos a la calle y se separaron dos calles más adelante.

zzZzz

"Vaya. ¿Qué tienes aquí Diego?. ¿Otra invitación para cenar con la viuda?."

"Venga, devuélvemela de una vez."

"Mira, dice que se ruega confirmación. Como si se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza no ir."

"Anda, dásela ya, pesado. Te come la envidia."

Diego se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a casa de Francisca. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que aún no había coches de caballos en la puerta. Extrañado consultó su reloj de bolsillo, pero no era demasiado pronto.

Llamó a la puerta y el criado le abrió y se llevó su abrigo y sus guantes. Pasó a la sala, que estaba desierta. Al cabo de unos minutos Francisca bajó las escaleras. Llevaba un vestido más sencillo de lo habitual cuando tenía una cena, aunque con un escote bastante pronunciado.

"Diego, me temo que ha habido un malentendido. Cancelé la cena y pensé que había avisado a todos los invitados."

"No he recibido ninguna nota."

"Seguro que ha sido un error por mi parte. Por favor, quédese a cenar. Seguro que mi cocinera puede preparar algo también para usted. Además debo informarle de algo. Don Luis ha abandonado España y no podrá seguir trabajando con usted. Tendrá que continuar sus estudios por su cuenta, pero le aconsejo mucha precaución."

Francisca se sentó junto a él y le contó historias de su infancia y acerca de cómo aprendió a fingir que no veía a los fantasmas que se encontraba a su alrededor.

"Afortunadamente la mayoría de las apariciones no tienen voluntad. Son solo recuerdos que se repiten una y otra vez, asociados con un espíritu. A veces son escenas de sus vidas, y otras veces cosas que han sucedido tras su muerte. Sin embargo pueden aprovechar esa presencia para manifestarse, modificando el recuerdo a su conveniencia. Para ellos es como una puerta."

"¿Eso fue lo que vi en la calle Desengaño, un recuerdo?."

"Sí, ese día no interactuaron con nadie, aunque sospecho que solo la mujer es un fantasma y los hombres forman parte de la visión."

"Creo que tiene razón, porque al día siguiente la mujer habló conmigo en la iglesia de San Isidro."

"Supongo que le consideró lo bastante interesante como para manifestarse. Les cuesta mucho esfuerzo hacerlo, y solo son visibles durante un tiempo muy corto." La mano de Francisca alcanzó la de Diego sobre la mesa y además pudo sentir la pierna de la mujer contra la suya. "Debo reconocer algo." dijo acariciando la mano de Diego. "Yo también le encuentro muy interesante." Susurró.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. El medallón.**

Francisca se desperezó estirándose como una gata. Luego se levantó de la cama y caminó desnuda por la habitación hasta el baúl, de donde sacó una bata de seda. Diego, sentado en la cama, la seguía con la mirada, decepcionado cuando se vistió con la bata.

"¿Admirando las vistas?. Parece que nunca habías visto una mujer desnuda."

"Había visto cuadros, esculturas y libros de anatomía, pero sin duda esto es mucho mejor."

Ella se acercó a él sonriendo. "¿No hay mujeres en California?." Empezó a besarle el cuello.

"Bueno, están las hijas de los otros terratenientes, pero por mucho menos que ver a una de ellas desnuda tendría que casarme."

"Entonces no podrías hacer esto con ella." dijo Francisca guiando su mano dentro de la bata, sobre su pecho. "¿Y las otras chicas?."

Diego la pellizcó suavemente, tal y como ella le había enseñado unas pocas horas antes y siguió hablando, aunque le estaba costando toda su concentración. "También están las hijas de los granjeros o de los comerciantes, pero aunque nadie esperaría que me casara con la chica si sedujera a una, su reputación quedaría arruinada y las consecuencias serían terribles para ella."

"Y tú nunca harías algo así solo para satisfacer tus bajas pasiones." La mano de ella le estaba proporcionando una demostración muy detallada de lo que quería decir con eso.

Él desabrochó el cinturón de la bata y la abrió, admirándola. "También están las mujeres del poblado indio, pero no creo que fuera buena idea propasarse con alguna. Todas llevan algún cuchillo encima, por no hablar de lo que harían sus maridos, padres o hermanos a un hombre que les faltara el respeto."

"Vaya, las mujeres civilizadas podríamos aprender alguna cosa de ellas. Pero el caso es que has estado muy solo." Francisca se colocó sobre él y dieron la conversación por terminada.

Cuando ambos se vistieron bajaron juntos a desayunar. A Diego le pareció curioso que los criados dejaran las bandejas con el desayuno pero no hubiera ninguno en la habitación. La gata se subió a una de las sillas y lo miró con sus ojos color miel.

"Le caes bien a Casiopea."

"¿Es más que una mascota?. ¿Cómo llamaste a los animales que colaboran con los magos?."

"Sí, Casiopea es mi familiar. Me ayuda con mi videncia. Ella sabe distinguir la verdad de la mentira, ve a través de los velos."

"¿Todos los gatos pueden hacerlo?"

"No, solo las criaturas de ojos color ámbar, como esta gata, la mayoría de los lobos, los leones, ciertas aves y algunas personas."

"Nunca he visto a una persona con los ojos de ese color."

"Es muy infrecuente, y es muy difícil que se dé cuenta de que tiene un don."

Diego volvió a mirar a la gata, que le sostuvo la mirada moviendo ligeramente la cola. "¿Puedes comunicarte con ella?"

"No como con una persona, es algo más sutil, pero cuanto más trabajas con un animal mejor entiendes lo que quiere decir y ese animal comprende lo que dices. Su inteligencia también aumenta, o sería más justo decir que se manifiesta de una manera más afín a los humanos."

"Tengo que volver a San Isidro. No quiero perderme la lección de Sir Edmond." dijo Diego levantándose de la mesa.

"Me alegro de que vinieras anoche."

"Yo también me alegro, pero no habías cancelado ninguna cena. ¿No?."

"La verdad es que no, espero que no te hayas enfadado conmigo."

"No creo que pueda quejarme, la verdad."

Ella lo miró seria y algo preocupada. "Solo espero que no te enamores. Esto no es más que una aventura y terminará pronto."

"Haré lo que pueda, pero después de lo de anoche y lo de esta mañana no te prometo nada."

zzZzz

"Bien, ahora veamos cuáles de vosotros os podríais enfrentar a dos contrincantes a la vez. Debéis tener en cuenta que aunque por supuesto ellos tendrán ventaja no será tanta si conseguís que os tengan que atacar de uno en uno. Para ello deberéis juzgar adecuadamente vuestro entorno y tratar de proteger vuestros flancos con cualquier medio disponible."

Sir Edmond se situó en el centro del patio.

"Martín, Velardo, adelántense."

Ambos hombres se situaron frente al maestro.

"Adelante, ataquen."

Velardo parecía dudar, pero Martín atacó inmediatamente, lo que provocó una parada de Sir Edmond que lo desvió hacia un lado. Diego vio que en lugar de hacer girar al hombre hacia la derecha, lo que habría sido más fácil dada la posición de ambos, buscó desequilibrarlo hacia el segundo combatiente, de manera que interrumpiera su ataque.

La lucha se aceleró, y los dos hombres trataban de coordinar sus ataques sin conseguirlo. Sir Edmond retrocedió, aparentemente en inferioridad frente a los dos hombres, pero con ello logró llegar a las columnas y las utilizó a su favor.

Martín hizo un movimento desesperado y Sir Edmond lo desarmó, menos de un minuto después el otro hombre también perdió su espada.

"Ahora los alumnos de segundo año combatirán en el centro contra dos contendientes de primer año."

Tres combates después llegó el turno de Diego.

"López-Aguilar y Romero."

Diego estudió a sus oponentes. El de su izquierda parecía más ansioso por empezar, pero el otro también le observaba a él.

Decidieron atacar los dos a la vez. Diego lo tenía previsto y sacó una daga de su cinturón acercándose al contrincante más alto primero para alejarse del que tenía menor alcance. La punta de la espada de Romero rasgó su camisa, pero no consiguió arañarle. Diego hizo un quiebro para que los dos hombres quedaran en fila frente a él y no pudieran seguir atacándolo al mismo tiempo. Con una finta y un movimiento circular la espada de López giró hacia el otro hombre, que tuvo que frenar su avance al encontrarse con ese obstáculo imprevisto. Durante la confusión que se produjo Diego se adelantó y se metió en el radio de alcance de la espada del primer hombre, aprovechando para ponerle la daga en el cuello.

"Está muerto, López. Retírese." Ordenó sin Edmond.

El otro hombre volvió a atacar a Diego. Las espadas entrechocaron varias veces mientras hacía valer su mayor estatura y experiencia para avanzar. Su contrincante no se dio cuenta de que llegaban al escalón que separaba el centro del patio de la columnata y tropezó al retroceder.

Cuando ya se retiraban Romero se acercó a felicitar a Diego por el combate.

"Gracias, es usted muy amable."

A su lado otro estudiante comentó. "Me pregunto de dónde saca de la Vega tanta energía."

El de al lado sonrió socarrón. "Seguro que en esas cenas no falta buena comida."

Sir Edmond se acercó a él. "Pase por mi despacho antes de irse."

Diego recogió sus pertenencias y se dirigió al despacho de sir Edmond.

"Cierre la puerta."

Tras un breve silencio sir Edmond volvió a hablar. "Dígame. ¿Quién es ella?."

"Perdone sir Edmond, pero creo que no es correcto exponer a una dama."

"Su padre es mi amigo, don Diego, y aunque entiendo que es usted un hombre joven siento que es mi obligación evitar que se meta en más líos de los imprescindibles. Espero que no esté usted visitando una casa de mala reputación."

"No, sir Edmond, no frecuento esos establecimientos."

"Bien, muchas mujeres se encuentran allí por necesidad, y las relaciones que se tienen con ellas no son una buena forma de aprender a satisfacer a una mujer. Además existe el riesgo de contraer ciertos males. Está usted matriculado en algunas asignaturas del primer curso de medicina, así que supongo que sabe a qué me refiero."

"Sí, señor."

"He oído algunos rumores, pensé que podían ser descabellados, pero ahora me van pareciendo más verosímiles. ¿Ha acudido a alguna reunión en casa de la señora Portillo?."

Diego prefería no responder a la pregunta, así que guardó silencio un momento y sir Edmond asintió. "Bueno, esa sí que es toda una mujer. Dele recuerdos de mi parte la próxima vez que la vea."

"De acuerdo." respondió Diego con una expresión extraña.

"Lárguese de aquí ya."

zzZzz

Diego estudiaba un libro de derecho mercantil mientras tomaba notas tratando de aplicar el contenido del libro a un pleito que recordaba entre su padre y un vendedor de caballos. Levantó la vista un momento y vio una sombra en su ventana, pero esta vez no era un zorro, sino un gato. Parpadeó y la imagen no se difuminó, sino que era completamente sólida.

"¿Casiopea?"

La gata contestó con un ruido entre un maullido y un ronroneo. Sonaba como si estuviera preguntándole algo. Saltó sobre la mesa y restregó una mejilla contra los dedos de Diego. Entonces vio que llevaba un medallón al cuello. Era un círculo que contenía una estrella de cinco puntas. Cuando lo tocó se dio cuenta que que había un pequeño papel sujeto con hilo al collar de la gata. El mensaje solo contenía una pregunta. _¿Quieres venir hoy?._

La gata lo miraba fijamente y él se sintió extraño al contestarle. "Dile que sí."

El animal agitó la cola y saltó de nuevo a la ventana, silenciosa como una sombra.

Diego se levantó y cogió su chaqueta. En el pasillo se cruzó con Agustín. "Vaya. ¿Por fin has decidido venir?."

"No, solo voy a ir a dar una vuelta para despejarme. Luego volveré a seguir estudiando."

"Ya, claro, nada como un poco de ejercicio para despejarse."

Caminó por las calles y varias veces le pareció ver a Casiopea escabulléndose entre los edificios. Al hacer el último giro vio claramente como la gata se colaba por una ventana de la planta baja. Se acercó a la puerta y ésta se abrió sin que llegara a llamar. No podía ver a nadie, pero oyó la voz de Francisca invitándolo a pasar.

Algo tenso entró en la casa, y al volverse vio que Francisca empujaba la puerta. Iba muy ligera de ropa.

"¿Y si llego a ser otra persona?."

"Casiopea me lo habría dicho. Tendrías que ver la cara que has puesto."

"¿Y los criados?."

"Saben cuándo tienen que permanecer en la zona de servicio. No te preocupes por ellos. Ven conmigo."

zzZzz

Francisca se incorporó para mirarlo. Pasaba los dedos por el pelo de Diego, justo detrás de sus orejas. La sensación lo estaba volviendo loco. De pronto Diego se echó a reír.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora.?"

"Le he dicho a un compañero que salía a hacer algo de ejercicio para despejarme."

"Bueno, algo de ejercicio sí has hecho."

"Ya, pero ahora mismo no estoy nada despejado. Eso que haces me distrae muchísimo."

"Quizá necesites más ejercicio."

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo."

Cuando bajaron a cenar Francisca estaba seria.

"Diego, estos meses me he divertido mucho, eres un encanto."

"Eso suena como una despedida."

"Y lo es, aunque si quieres nos podemos ver algunas veces más, en dos semanas voy a abandonar Madrid. Creo que iré a Portugal y de allí a Inglaterra."

"¿Has tenido problemas con los hombres del rey?"

"Aún no, pero sé que el cerco se está estrechando. Es cuestión de tiempo."

"¿Tienes dónde ir?."

"Sí, tengo algunos amigos en el extranjero. Hay algo que no te he contado. Tuve una relación con un comandante británico, creí que me pediría que me casara con él, pero discutimos."

"Lo siento, Francisca, no lo sabía."

"Sí, bueno, fue unos seis meses antes de conocerte."

"¿No has vuelto a saber de él?."

"No, me dejó muy clara su opinión sobre mí. Para el poco vocabulario que tiene en español conocía varios sinónimos de la palabra prostituta."

"No me puedo creer que te encontrara con otro hombre. ¿Alguien le habló mal de ti?."

"¿Cómo sabes que no me encontró con otro?."

"Porque siempre has sido sincera conmigo, estoy seguro de que si prometes ser fiel a alguien cumplirás tu palabra. Yo lo haría."

"Tú eres un hombre, todos piensan que es distinto."

"Yo no lo creo."

"Te lo agradezco."

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Una voz masculina gritaba el nombre de Francisca.

"Ve al dormitorio y acaba de vestirte." Diego se levantó sobresaltado.

"Espera, ponte esto." Le dio un medallón como el que llevaba la gata. Diego no se paró a pensar y se lo puso. "Si Richard entra en el dormitorio quédate junto a una pared y piensa en el destierro menor." Él se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. "Corre."

Francisca se dirigió a la puerta y habló a través de ella.

"Richard. ¿Qué quieres ahora?."

"Vengo a hablar contigo."

"Para eso no necesitas echar la puerta abajo. Te abriré."

Francisca abrió la puerta y un hombre de unos cuarenta años y complexión robusta entró. Se dirigió como una tromba hacia el dormitorio.

Richard entró en la habitación de Francisca. Diego justo acababa de vestirse y se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta. Aunque una parte de su mente le decía que era absurdo se concentró en las líneas de la estrella de cinco puntas. Vio claramente como la vista del otro hombre recorría la estancia, saltando cuando llegaba al lugar que ocupaba él. Se volvió hacia Francisca.

"Me han dicho que estás con un hombre."

"Pues ya lo has comprobado tú mismo, pero aunque fuera cierto no es asunto tuyo."

"Sí que lo es, he sabido por Williams que estás en dificultades y vas a huir a Inglaterra. Quiero que vengas conmigo."

"Richard, no voy a ir con un hombre que me desprecia y no confía en mí."

"No puedo soportar la idea de que estés con otro hombre."

"Ya te lo dije antes. Si me caso respetaré mi promesa. Lo que haga antes de comprometerme es asunto mío. Puedes aceptarlo o salir por la puerta ahora mismo."

Richard miró al suelo avergonzado. En ese momento la gata entró en la habitación y saltó sobre la cama, donde se tumbó.

"Baja a la sala de estar, enseguida me reuniré contigo."

Cuando Richard bajó las escaleras la gata volvió la cabeza y miró hacia Diego. Francisca también se giró hacia él. "Estás ahí, menos mal, por un momento creí que habrías hecho una estupidez como saltar por la ventana."

"Vaya. ¿Quién es teatral ahora?."

"Voy a bajar a hablar con él. Estaremos en la sala, así que sal por la puerta de atrás caminando con normalidad mientras te concentras en la estrella. Todo debería ir bien."

Diego la miraba de una manera que a ella le extrañó.

"No volveremos a vernos." Como respuesta ella asintió. "¿Estarás bien?. Espero que ese hombre no te haga daño."

"No, estoy segura de que no haría algo así. Necesito saber si tengo alguna oportunidad con él."

Por un momento Francisca pensó que Diego suplicaría que se quedara con él, pero todo lo que dijo fue: "Buena suerte."


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. El conocimiento antiguo.**

Diego siguió a la gata, que se detuvo frente a una tienda de sombreros y guantes en la calle Bordadores. Saludó a Francisca como si se hubieran encontrado por casualidad.

"Me alegro de poder despedirme de ti."

"Gracias Diego. La otra noche no tuve tiempo de decirte adiós."

"Además tengo que devolverte algo." Le enseñó discretamente el medallón con la estrella de cinco puntas.

"Quiero que te lo quedes. Recuerda que te ayudará a levantar el velo si lo llevas a la vista, pero también que el hechizo se hace más fuerte cuanto más lo usas. La primera vez que lo utilices con alguien deberás concentrarte, pero si sigues escondiéndote tras él cada vez será más difícil que esa persona vea la verdad."

Diego asintió.

"Tengo otra cosa para ti." Francisca le ofreció un paquete rectangular envuelto en una tela marrón.

"¿Un libro?."

"Sí, **ese** libro. Mejor no lo abras aquí."

"Pero. ¿No querrás utilizarlo con Richard?."

"He encargado a un amigo que me consiga otra copia. No quiero que sepa que ya lo tenía antes de conocerlo. Ojalá encuentres a alguien con quien compartirlo."

"Me conformaría con una mujer la mitad de maravillosa que tú. Has sido una gran amiga."

"Tú también. Adiós. Ten mucho cuidado, se aproximan tiempos peligrosos."

"Adiós Francisca." besó su mano y se separaron.

zzZzz

Don Benito apartó un libro y una taza de té vacía de su escritorio para poder desenrollar un pergamino. "¿Ha visto la forma de este signo?. Creo que el documento es más antiguo de lo que pensaba."

Diego miró el documento, pero por supuesto no era capaz de apreciar correctamente lo que el profesor indicaba.

"Perdone, me pierdo en mis estudios. Ahora que Francisca también se ha ido quedamos pocas personas que podamos ayudarle con su búsqueda."

Diego asintió, aunque como de costumbre no entendía del todo lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo. Parecía hablar siempre con acertijos.

"Antes de irse Francisca me dijo que había usted conseguido nublar la vista de alguien que le estaba buscando. Aunque no fue muy concreta y me pareció mejor no preguntar los detalles."

Diego vio como la expresión del otro hombre ocultaba una sonrisa, pero prudentemente decidió no añadir nada.

"Ese procedimiento que ha empleado con tanto éxito no solo es útil contra las personas que quieran perjudicarle, sino que también le permitirá evitar contactos indeseados con otros seres."

"¿Los fantasmas pueden querer hacerme daño?."

"Es muy raro que un fantasma pueda hacer algo así. Normalmente se quedan atrapados, como si representaran una obra de teatro, o más bien una escena, en una repetición sin fin. Solo en circunstancias muy concretas el espíritu de una persona podría ser una amenaza, y este ritual que ahora mismo estoy estudiando permitiría, por así decirlo, denunciarlo ante las autoridades para que tomaran medidas. Mientras tanto el destierro menor sería una protección eficaz."

Diego trataba de asimilar que algo así fuera posible. Para aquel hombre la política resultaba irrelevante frente a la lucha de poder de la que era testigo.

"La cuestión ahora, señor de la Vega es hasta qué punto quiere usted contactar con ellos. Aunque tiene usted el potencial de convertirse en un buen médium creo que es más sabio permanecer en una zona relativamente segura. Francisca le habrá contado lo difícil que es vivir rodeada de voces que los demás no podemos oír."

"Sí, me ha contado varias experiencias y estoy de acuerdo con usted."

"Podemos entrenar de manera que se quede usted a medio camino. De esa manera podrá invocarlos y también un espíritu que tenga un vínculo con usted podrá manifestarse, pero no los verá por casualidad."

"Eso es lo que quiero."

"Le esperan muchas horas de estudio por delante. Llévese este libro. Espero que lo encuentre de su agrado. La semana que viene hablaremos de él."

zzZzz

Por primera vez Diego salió en busca de un fantasma. Se sentía un poco reticente, y por eso decidió empezar por alguien conocido. Esta vez fue capaz de llegar a la calle Desengaño por sus propios medios.

La calle era una como tantas otras a ese lado de la ciudad, estrecha y con pocos comercios. Entró en la iglesia de Portaceli y se concentró en su respiración, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco. Imaginó una puerta en la que cuidadosamente trazó un símbolo y la abrió.

Al abrir los ojos sintió una presencia a su lado.

"Bienvenido, caballero. ¿Viene usted a confesar sus pecados?."

"Vengo a rezar por las almas de los difuntos."

"Es usted muy amable. A cambio de una oración por mi alma puedo responder alguna de sus preguntas."

"¿Sirve de algo si rezo por usted?."

"Sinceramente no lo sé. Llevo mucho tiempo perdida y ruego por encontrar una salida."

"¿Por qué sigue usted aquí?."

"Cometí un pecado espantoso. Quité una vida."

"¿Mató usted a alguien?."

"Cuando mi prometido murió en aquel estúpido duelo me sentí tan desesperada que quería morir. Ingerí un veneno y aunque poco después me arrepentí, ya era tarde. El confesor no pudo escucharme y no obtuve la absolución. Mi castigo es permanecer aquí, ni en el cielo ni en el infierno."

"Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por usted. No nos han presentado. Me llamo Diego. En ese momento se atrevió a girar la vista y vio que de nuevo la dama no tenía aspecto de cadáver reseco, sino de mujer, con ojos marrones, cara ovalada y pelo castaño rojizo.

"Yo soy Águeda. Encantada de conocerle."

"Le agradezco que me muestre su cara amable. Es usted la primera persona a la que vengo a visitar."

"Bueno, es lo menos que podía hacer por alguien tan educado. Me llevé un disgusto cuando supe que estaba usted en poder de un hombre que no nos trata con tanta cortesía."

Diego no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al recordar aquello. Por un momento le pareció que algo reptaba por su pierna.

"No, aparte de su mente esas sensaciones. Ahora mismo está usted cerca de la frontera y podría atraer la atención de algún indeseable. De hecho precisamente quiero hablar con usted de él."

zzZzz

"Don Benito, tenemos que hacer algo."

"Entiendo su preocupación, pero nuestro grupo lo ha intentado durante años y no hemos podido detener a ese hombre y a sus seguidores." Diego lo miraba frustrado. Don Benito añadió. "Entiéndalo, ha acumulado poder en todos los niveles. Aparte de su talento como brujo es consejero del rey. Por un motivo u otro hemos perdido a varios aliados en esta lucha y no quiero perderle a usted también. Manténgase apartado de ellos, termine sus estudios y vuelva a casa. No puede usted combatir toda la maldad del mundo, pero podrá proteger a las personas a las que quiere."

Diego apartó la vista de él, y al hacerlo vio uno de los pergaminos que el catedrático estudiaba con tanto ahínco. ¿De qué servían los conocimientos si no se podían aplicar?.

Diego salió del Colegio Mayor tratando de despejar sus ideas, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que la dama del velo le había dicho. Solo quedaban tres días para la Víspera de Todos los Santos, y Diego trataba de encontrar alguna forma de intervenir sin acabar muerto, o peor aún, en manos del sumo sacerdote de un señor de los demonios.

zzZzz

El día era tan luminoso que tardó unos instantes en acostumbrarse a la penumbra del interior de la iglesia. Se dirigió hacia las velas y dejando unas monedas en el cepillo encendió una de las más gruesas.

"Muchas gracias,, esa vela arderá más de un día antes de apagarse."

"¿Sirve de algo que encendamos velas?."

"Sí, nos recuerdan que alguien aún piensa en nosotros. Nos da esperanza."

"Ahora mismo me vendría muy bien sentirme así. No sé qué puedo hacer para evitar el sacrificio."

"Quizá yo pueda ayudarle. He visto parte de la ceremonia varias veces y puedo darle los detalles."

"¿Siempre hacen exactamente lo mismo?"

"Desde luego que sí. Es muy importante seguir todos los pasos con extremo cuidado. Una invocación fallida podría ser algo terrible."

"¿Para quién?"

"Para todos los involucrados, pero especialmente para el sumo sacerdote."

"¿Puede contarme lo que sabe?"

"Puedo hacer algo más. Puedo llevarle conmigo al recuerdo de la ceremonia del año pasado."

"Podría ser peligroso."

"No demasiado. Es un recuerdo, no una visión de los que participan este año. No le podrían localizar, pero tendría que confiar en mí."

"¿Las precauciones habituales impedirían la visión.?"

"No en este caso, si me deja permanecer en el interior del círculo con usted. Yo también correré un riesgo, usted me podría dejar atrapada dentro indefinidamente."

"¿Y para qué iba a hacer algo así?."

"Hay personas que pagarían una fortuna por tener un espíritu a su servicio. ¿Sabe qué es más valioso que el dinero?."

"La información."

"Exacto."

"¿Puede venir a mi habitación esta noche?."

"Vaya, qué atrevido." dijo ella riendo. "Pero iré. Hace muchísimo tiempo de mi última cita."

La risa de la dama hizo oscilar las velas más cercanas. Diego murmuró unas oraciones antes de salir.

zzZzz

Le costó un buen rato convencer a aquel asturiano tozudo y malhablado de que le dejara hacer su reparto. El fuerte acento que tenía tampoco ayudaba en la negociación. Le dijo que acababa de llegar de Nueva España y que quería probar el oficio de aguador porque le habían ofrecido la compra de una de las licencias, pero creía que el trabajo iba a ser muy duro y que el precio era excesivo. (1) Finalmente fueron los tres jarrillos de vino lo que le acabaron de convencer, y el asturiano le dejó su placa oficial de aguador y la cántara, indicándole que tenía que coger el agua de la fuente de la Puerta del Sol, que lo ponía en la placa, y que tuviera cuidado con Jacinto el de Vimianzo (2).

Hacía ya rato que le dolía el hombro por el peso del cántaro, pero no se rindió. Continuó caminando y llevando la cantidad de agua acordada a los vecinos del barrio. Por fin llegó a la casa que le interesaba. Concentrándose en el símbolo en forma de estrella se dirigió a la cocina y vertió cierta cantidad de agua en una tinaja. Justo antes de terminar vació un frasco que llevaba disimulado en la manga.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la siguiente casa, tal y como había acordado con el aguador al que sustituía por un día. Al finalizar el reparto se dirigió a la taberna donde le esperaba el aguador y le devolvió la placa tras borrar la estrella de cinco puntas que le había dibujado con un trozo de carboncillo.

ZzZzz

Vestido con ropa andrajosa esperó a que anocheciera vagabundeando por la zona. Había planeado vigilar desde la puerta de la iglesia del convento de las Calatravas, pero no llevaba ni diez minutos sentado allí cuando uno de los mendigos habituales se acercó. Con voz ronca y una mueca de enfado en su cara arrugada se dirigió a él.

"Fuera de aquí candongo, abantorrollo, gandumbas. Búscate un trabajo y no le quites el pan de la boca a un anciano, zargandongo." (3)

Diego se disculpó y se fue de allí a toda prisa. Estuvo un buen rato paseando por las calles sin volver a acercarse a la puerta del convento. El hombre al que había servido el agua no había pasado por esas calles, así que era posible que su plan estuviera funcionando.

"Buenas noches caballero." dijo una voz femenina y musical.

"Buenas noches."

"Le veo hoy un poco desmejorado. Esa ropa no le sienta bien."

"Pues creo que a lo largo de la noche tendré que cambiarme de ropa por lo menos otras dos veces."

"Va a ser una noche muy ajetreada. ¿Está seguro de que quiere continuar con esto?."

"Una vida inocente está en peligro. Tengo que hacer algo."

"En realidad hay dos vidas inocentes en peligro, la de esa niña y la suya, pero si sigue empeñado en hacer esto le acompañaré hasta donde pueda, aunque sepa que una vez dentro estará solo. Yo no me siento capaz de entrar en ese lugar maldito."

"No se lo pediría. Puede que yo arriesgue mi vida, pero usted arriesgaría algo más."

Ella asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la casa del hombre moreno. Los pasos de Diego, calzado con unas alpargatas, apenas resonaban en el empedrado. La dama se desplazaba con elegancia sin hacer el menor ruido.

Notas:

(1) En Madrid el agua corriente empezó a llegar a las casas a principios del siglo XX. Antes los aguadores llevaban el agua de las fuentes a los clientes que lo solicitaran. Las licencias las concedía el Ayuntamiento, y aunque legalmente no se podían vender, en la práctica sí se hacía. Los aguadores eran mozos robustos, muchos de ellos gallegos y asturianos, y tenían fama de pendencieros.

(2) Pueblo situado en la costa de Galicia.

(3) Insultos en desuso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. El ritual.**

Diego subió los cuatro tramos de escalera por segunda vez ese día. Forzó la cerradura de la puerta con una pequeña navaja y entró en la casa. Tal y como esperaba el hombre al que había servido el agua estaba inconsciente en el suelo de la cocina. Se acercó a él para comprobar que respiraba correctamente.

"Igual me pasé con la dosis."

"No lo creo, lo más probable es que el agua de la Cibeles (1) potenciara el efecto."

"¿Por eso insistió en que la usara?."

"Sí, ella es una diosa blanca y seguro que está dispuesta a colaborar."

"Eso suena muy pagano."

"Donde yo estoy las cosas no se ven de la misma manera."

Se dirigió al dormitorio y cogió varias prendas del armario. Se cambió de ropa, dejando la que llevaba tirada en el suelo y metió una prenda y una tela negra bordada en un saco que se colocó al hombro con una cuerda.

Con paso decidido salió del edificio y se dirigió a la guarida de su mayor enemigo. El símbolo de la estrella de cinco puntas brillaba en su mente, y se preguntó si sería suficiente protección para lo que quería hacer.

Llamó a la puerta con la cadencia adecuada y la puerta se abrió. Tuvo que superar su resistencia a entrar en aquel edificio de nuevo. Sentía la presencia de la dama a su lado, aunque sabía que no lo acompañaría al bajar la escalera.

El hombre bajo y de tez cetrina que le abrió la puerta no le dirigió una segunda mirada. Diego entró fingiendo confianza y comenzó a descender la escalera.

"Buena suerte." oyó en un susurro.

En la cámara inferior había un jergón donde pudo distinguir un pequeño bulto. La niña no podía tener más de ocho años y estaba delgada y algo sucia. En su cara se podían ver los surcos de las lágrimas, pero ahora parecía dormir profundamente.

Diego entró en la habitación que había a continuación. Había un altar frente a una mesa de madera con canales grabados. El olor le hizo sentir nauseas, pero consiguió controlarse y se dirigió al altar del fondo. Por desgracia Águeda no había estado nunca allí y él no podía saber con tanta exactitud lo que debía hacer, solo sabía que debía extender la tela negra sobre el altar, así que para hacerlo tuvo que guiarse por la descripción que había memorizado de uno de los libros de don Benito.

Cuando acabó se dirigió a la primera habitación y al ver que el otro hombre ya estaba allí con la capa y la capucha puestas sacó la prenda de su saco y se vistió. Esperaba que nadie notara la diferencia de estatura con el hombre al que estaba suplantando.

Cuatro hombres fueron llegando y la habitación se caldeó. A pesar de la incomodidad nadie hablaba. Momentos después reconoció la cara del hombre que descendió por la escalera llevando un pesado libro en las manos. Se puso una capa mucho más elaborada que los demás y entró en el santuario. Uno de los hombres cogió a la niña en brazos y la depositó sobre la mesa en el centro de la sala.

Otro de los asistentes encendió unas velas que emitieron un humo de olor ácido y desagradable. El sacerdote colocó el libro sobre el altar y Diego ocupó su sitio a su izquierda tratando de concentrarse en su estrella de cinco puntas. Cuando empezó a oír las palabras del ritual en un murmullo sintió que las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarlo.

La imagen delante de él comenzó a oscilar, y de nuevo se vio rodeado por una bruma pegajosa y plantas putrefactas. Oía chapoteos y el ruido de criaturas que se arrastraban por el fango. Se aferró a su estrella de cinco puntas, pero algo presionaba su mente, enorme y viscoso. El miedo amenazaba con romper su barrera. Sabía que si no mantenía la calma le esperaba un destino peor que la muerte, pero a cada segundo que pasaba su voluntad se iba debilitando.

Una voz suave susurraba uno de los salmos. Su voz serena le hizo recuperar el control. _Águeda. No deberías estar aquí._

"No te dejaré solo. Reza con nosotras."

Juntos rezaron en latín, y a medida que avanzaban en la oración un coro de voces susurrantes comenzó a acompañarlos. Mientras tanto una presencia se iba haciendo más intensa en la habitación. El sumo sacerdote colocó ambas manos sobre el altar y recitó unas palabras que retumbaron en la mente de Diego. Al mismo tiempo Diego murmuró una fórmula en lo que él esperaba que fuera arameo. La sensación cambió, ahora la presión sobre su mente era menor. Una puerta se materializó en la imagen, tan alta que no alcanzaba a ver el dintel. Se abrió despacio, y tras ella lo que pudo ver fue una luz deslumbrante.

Los hombres presentes en la ceremonia empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, tensos y confusos. La luz continuó aumentando de intensidad, borrando todo rastro de la selva y sus moradores. Una silueta comenzó a destacarse sobre la luz.

Diego vio unos ojos azules como el hielo.

Una armadura dorada.

Una espada de metal blanco, incandescente.

Unas alas se desplegaron cubriendo todo el espacio frente a ellos.

El sumo sacerdote comenzó a gritar y sus seguidores se empujaron unos a otros en su afán por alcanzar la escalera. Diego apartó la imagen de su mente y cayó de rodillas súbitamente exhausto.

Abrió los ojos y no sabía si habían pasado unos segundos o varias horas, entonces se dio cuenta de que las velas casi no se habían consumido, y de que sobre el altar había un montón de cenizas que aún humeaban. Creyó que la habitación se había quedado vacía, pero oyó un gimoteo y vio al sumo sacerdote encogido tras el altar. La niña continuaba sobre la mesa.

"Tienes que ponerla a salvo, rápido. Alguno de ellos podría volver. Llévala al hospicio de San Fernando (1), como te dije. Pregunta por la madre María Luisa."

"¿No vas a acompañarme?."

"No, él me ha hablado. Dice que puedo ir con él. Gracias por todo. Nos volveremos a ver algún día, pero no tengas prisa."

"Adiós Águeda."

Diego cogió a la niña, que continuaba profundamente dormida. Se dio cuenta de que había varios elementos utilizados en la invocación, y uno de ellos era una bolsa repleta de dinero. Decidió llevársela también.

Caminó por las calles oscuras. El frío se colaba por su ropa y temía por la niña. Tenía la sensación de que alguien lo estaba buscando, y la familiar sombra de un zorro le hizo elegir calles que lo apartaban ligeramente de su camino. En una ocasión se escondió tras una esquina esperando a que un hombre pasara de largo por la calle que le llevaba a su destino. Durante todo el camino le parecía seguir oyendo un coro de voces rezando al unísono.

Caminó por la ciudad casi en trance. Durante unos momentos sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, y rezó. Aturdido le pareció oír con más nitidez el eco de las voces que recitaban salmos con una cadencia monótona. Miró a la niña y por un momento vio la cara de Felipe, el niño al que había encontrado en un campo de batalla tiempo atrás. Rezó por él, y por todos los niños que como él eran víctimas de la violencia y la maldad. Se concentró en seguir avanzando por las calles silenciosas.

Casi amanecía cuando por fin llegó al hospicio, que reconoció gracias a su portada de granito ricamente labrado. Alcanzó la puerta principal pasando bajo la figura de San Fernando, quien, armado con una espada parecía desafiar a quien llegara con malas intenciones. Llamó y alguien se asomó a la mirilla.

"¿Qué quiere a estas horas?" preguntó una mujer con brusquedad.

"Esta niña necesita ayuda. ¿Puedo hablar con la madre María Luisa?"

Unos ojos castaños lo miraron con desconfianza, pero cuando Diego elevó a la niña para que quedara al alcance de su vista la mujer abrió la puerta. Se dio cuenta de lo cansados que tenía los brazos después de acarrear agua toda la mañana y de llevar a la niña a través de las calles de Madrid. La puerta se abrió con un leve crujido.

"Pase antes de que los vean. Deprisa, no se quede ahí como un pasmarote."

Dentro notó olor a incienso. La monja que le había abierto la puerta buscó bajo la ropa de la niña, sacó un amuleto que ella llevaba al cuello y se lo quitó envolviéndolo a continuación en un pañuelo. Luego se acercó a la pared y tiró de una cuerda. Una campana sonó en las profundidades del edificio.

Una monja corpulenta acudió casi enseguida y al ver a la niña se volvió hacia la otra mujer. "¿Es la niña que habían elegido?."

"Sí, llévesela a la cama y no haga más preguntas." luego se volvió hacia Diego.

"Sígame."

Lo guió hacia la capilla y allí encontró a más de una docena de monjas arrodilladas rezando. Ella se acercó a una mujer cuyo hábito parecía ser demasiado grande para su cuerpo menudo y le susurró algo al oído. Ambas se volvieron hacia Diego y la mujer más mayor se levantó.

"Alabado sea Dios. La niña está a salvo."

Al oírlo todas se volvieron hacia él y Diego no pudo evitar que la imagen de la estrella de cinco puntas se formara en su mente de manera automática. La monja que se encontraba al lado de la anciana sonrió.

"Será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho. Hermanas, traten de descansar un poco. Ha sido una noche muy larga. Hermana Remedios, acompáñeme."

Caminaron por otro corredor hasta llegar a una puerta de madera tallada, mientras las dos religiosas mantenían una conversación en susurros. La monja delgada abrió la puerta e invitó a entrar a los otros dos.

"Soy la madre María Luisa, usted ha preguntado por mí." Diego fue a responder pero ella lo interrumpió con un gesto. "No me diga su nombre. Es mejor que no lo sepamos. ¿Podemos llamarle de alguna otra manera?."

"Un viejo amigo me llamaba soñador."

La mujer volvió a sonreír. "Muy adecuado. Por favor, tome asiento señor soñador. Le aseguro que no necesitará protección aquí, no somos peligrosas."

De alguna manera Diego supo que se refería a su estrella de cinco puntas, y por alguna razón no se sintió demasiado sorprendido. "Perdone, ha sido un día muy largo y estoy algo aturdido."

"Si es tan amable de contarme lo que ha pasado le estaría agradecida."

"Doña Águeda me dijo que la niña estaba en peligro y fui a intentar rescatarla."

La madre del convento parpadeó confusa. "¿Doña Águeda?. ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?."

"Es la dama momificada de la calle Desengaño." aportó la otra monja como si fuera algo normal hablar de fantasmas.

"Gracias hermana Remedios. Continúe, por favor."

"Sustituí a uno de los seguidores del sacerdote y saboteé la invocación."

"¿Dice que la saboteó?. ¿Y qué procedimiento utilizó para hacer algo así?." preguntó ella muy despacio.

"En el altar había un objeto con el símbolo del señor de los demonios que querían invocar. Lo cambié por otro símbolo y recité un ritual en arameo."

La hermana Remedios lo miraba atónita. "No voy a preguntarle dónde aprendió las palabras del ritual, porque creo conocer la respuesta, pero. ¿Qué puso usted en el lugar del símbolo?"

"El sello del Arcángel Miguel."

"El sello de san Miguel Arcángel." repitió la mujer en un susurro.

La madre superiora se recuperó de la sorpresa antes que su compañera,que seguía murmurando asombrada. "Y dígame. ¿Quién acudió?"

"Pues tenía una espada de fuego blanco y unas alas inmensas, así que yo diría que era san Miguel."

"Y lo dice usted como si tal cosa. ¿En su tierra de origen soñador significa lo mismo que loco?"

"Bueno… no sé decirle."

"El sello de san Miguel Arcángel." repitió la hermana Remedios por tercera vez asintiendo despacio. Luego lo miró y empezó a hacer un ruido extraño. Unos segundos más tardes se reía a carcajadas. La madre superiora trató de contenerse, pero no pudo, y un momento después lloraba de risa. Diego se quedó mirándolas con una sonrisa tonta.

"La madre que lo parió."

"Hermana, ese lenguaje."

"Perdone, madre." dijo la hermana Remedios sin parar de reírse.

Casi un minuto después ambas recuperaron la compostura.

"Hemos estado toda la noche rezando por esa niña. Es un milagro que la haya traído."

"¿Pueden ustedes encontrar a su familia?."

Su expresión cambió bruscamente, se miraron entre ellas y la hermana Remedios respondió. "Nosotras cuidaremos de ella. No vamos a buscar a su familia. El ritual exige que la niña sea comprada a su padre o a su madre."

Diego se quedó sin respiración un momento. "¿La vendieron?."

"La pobreza hace estragos en muchas familias y algunas personas no se merecen que los llamen padres."

"Pero quien la vendiera no sabía que la iban a matar. ¿No?."

"No, no tendría sentido decírselo. Seguramente pensaron que era para alguna casa de mala reputación."

Diego volvió a palidecer. "Es una niña pequeña."

La hermana Remedios lo miró compasiva. Le parecía tan joven y tan inocente. "No sé si sabe usted de qué la ha salvado."

"Bueno, sé que iban a matarla."

"Es mucho peor que eso. Habrían practicado nigromancia con ella, atándola a su cuerpo para que no pudiera irse. La habrían interrogado para conocer secretos que solo los muertos pueden alcanzar, y luego la habrían dejado atrapada en su cadáver en descomposición."

Diego empezó a sentir nauseas.

La madre intervino. "En dos ocasiones hemos podido encontrar a las víctimas y las incineramos para liberar sus almas."

"Cuando me pidió ayuda Águeda no me lo dijo."

"Quizá pensó que no necesitaba usted más motivación. Por cierto. ¿Dónde está?. Cuando vino a pedir que rezáramos por usted dijo que lo acompañaría de vuelta."

"Me ayudó durante la ceremonia y creo que por eso san Miguel le dijo que podía ir con él."

"Bueno, entonces ha salvado usted una vida y un alma. Debería estar satisfecho."

La hermana Remedios negó con la cabeza. "Ha salvado más de una vida. Ese templo está desmantelado y no creo que vuelvan a hacer sacrificios allí. ¿Qué pasó con el libro?."

"Solo quedó un montón de cenizas."

La madre María Luisa lo miró muy seriamente. "No sé hasta qué punto es consciente del peligro que ha corrido. Por suerte su amiga nos avisó, no solo a nosotras sino a todos los conventos y congregaciones de la ciudad para pedirnos que rezáramos por usted. Sin esas oraciones dudo mucho que San Miguel Arcángel hubiera intervenido."

"Lo sé, las oí rezar. Eran muchas."

Durante unos momentos las dos monjas miraron a Diego como si fuera un animal raro.

"Bueno, señor soñador. Le invito a desayunar con nosotras y luego podrá ir a casa. Tiene que estar cansado después de tanto ajetreo."

"Se me olvidaba. Cogí esto." depositó la pesada bolsa de monedas sobre la mesa. La madre superiora la abrió.

"Hay mucho dinero aquí."

"Supongo que tendrán ustedes muchos gastos alimentando a todos esos niños. Además quizá podrían apartar una cantidad para que sea la dote de la niña, por si quiere casarse o ingresar en un convento cuando crezca."

"Me parece una idea excelente. Vamos al comedor. Las hermanas de Santa Clara nos han enviado unas rosquillas. ¿Las ha probado alguna vez?"

Notas:

(1) Fuente de la Cibeles en el Paseo del Prado. En aquella época proporcionaba agua potable. Los aguadores asignados a esa fuente la cogían del caño con forma de oso y el resto del público del caño con forma de dragón.

(2) Actualmente Museo de la Historia de Madrid. Calle Fuencarral, 78. Hay una maqueta de Madrid hecha en 1830 donde se puede ver el trazado de las calles y los edificios tal y como aparecen en esta historia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. De vuelta a casa.**

En la larga travesía en barco Diego tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

_Todas las mujeres de mi vida se alejan de mí. Primero mi madre, luego Francisca… incluso echo de menos a Águeda. Y ahora Zafira._

Estuvo en la cubierta mucho rato, hasta que vio salir la luna menguante. Por fin decidió irse a dormir.

La voz musical de Águeda se coló en sus sueños.

"Vaya, es fácil encontrarte, creo que por esto te llaman soñador."

Diego miró a su alrededor y la vio. Llevaba una armadura reluciente y una espada casi tan alta como ella, tan pulida que parecía de plata.

"¿Esa espada no es muy pesada?."

"No de la manera que tú piensas."

"Hace mucho tiempo que no se utilizan espadas de doble filo."

"Digamos que mi jefe está muy apegado a las tradiciones."

"¿Vienes a enseñarme esgrima antigua?."

"No, solo vengo a hablar contigo. Dijiste que me echabas de menos."

"Quizá la madre superiora tenía razón y estoy algo loco, pero te considero mi amiga."

"Soy tu amiga, no lo dudes. Tienes mi amistad eterna."

"Al menos tengo una amiga de verdad."

"Tienes más de un amigo por aquí, y lo sabes."

"Pero no puedo conservar cerca de mí a las personas a las que quiero."

"Sé lo que ha pasado, y si algo ha detenido a esa chica seguramente no era la mujer adecuada para ti."

"Quizá será mejor que no vuelva a enamorarme." Aquella frase la hizo reír.

"Como si tuvieras elección. Nadie la tiene. Voy a hacer un poco de trampa, y te diré que encontrarás a una mujer dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Incluso perdonar tus locuras."

"No creo que esa mujer exista."

"Claro que sí, eres un hombre afortunado. En realidad tienes buena mano con las mujeres. ¿Sabes cuántas rezaban por ti aquella noche?."

"No creo que las monjas cuenten, y no, no tengo ni idea de cuántas eran."

"Eran 999. Me pidieron que hiciera el recuento."

"Tú también estabas ahí, así que en realidad erais 1.000"

"Vale, 999 monjas y un fantasma. ¿Lo ves?. Tu propio ejército."

Por la mañana apenas recordaba retazos del sueño, pero no se sentía tan solo.

zzZzz

_Bueno, nada como una amenaza para dar la bienvenida. _

Después de su primer encuentro con el alcalde, y con su padre y la señorita Escalante en la cárcel Diego se planteaba sus opciones. Felipe le llevó a la cueva, y allí lo vio, un pequeño zorro. Esta vez era uno de verdad, no una sombra escurridiza. ¿Podría ser una coincidencia?. Él no lo creía. El animal hizo un ruido y Diego se dio cuenta de que Felipe lo había oído.

Felipe le contó que había recuperado el oído meses atrás, pero que no se lo había dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a don Alejandro.

"Es maravilloso. Tienes que contarme como fue."

Felipe le miró algo confuso y por señas le indicó que varios meses atrás, poco antes de la cena, comenzó a oír voces que rezaban. Eran como un susurro insistente. Luego las voces pararon, pero podía seguir oyendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"¿Estás seguro de que sucedió por la tarde?" Felipe asintió muy serio. "Claro, la rotación." Felipe lo miró extrañado. "Te lo explicaré más adelante, cuando demos clases de astronomía."

Diego reflexionaba en la cueva, y por fin tomó una decisión. Consultó uno de sus libros de magia, y a continuación abrió el baúl que había llevado hasta allí, buscando la seda negra que había comprado en España para hacerse una túnica ritual y seguir con sus estudios. Quizá podía darle otros usos después de todo.

La máscara era lo más importante. Pensó que lo mejor sería que cubriera todo su cabello. Antes de ponérsela dibujó con lápiz una estrella de cinco puntas. Era negro sobre negro, así que nadie la vería, pero estaba ahí y eso era lo importante. Además se colocó el medallón con la estrella en el cinto de la espada.

Concentrándose el el destierro menor se acercó a Felipe. Ni siquiera él lo reconoció hasta que se quitó la máscara. El velo funcionaba bien. Si Felipe iba a ocultar que podía oír lo mejor sería que le enseñara también a él como utilizarlo.

zzZzz

El alcalde no era buen espadachín. Su padre y la señorita Escalante no lo habían reconocido. Tornado era el mejor caballo que había visto jamás, y todos parecían creer que había cambiado durante su estancia en Madrid y no quería luchar. _¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo va mal?._

Hacía tiempo que no notaba ese olor, a cera de velas y rosas. Se concentró en la puerta con el símbolo de la estrella. La puerta se abrió y una mujer la cruzó sonriendo.

"Ojalá pudiera abrazarte. Pero. ¿Se puede saber qué haces así vestido?"

"Tenía que ayudar a mi padre y a la señorita Escalante. El alcalde es un tirano sin escrúpulos."

"Disfrazarte es una idea muy absurda. ¿Y cómo se te ocurre convertir a un caballo en tu familiar?."

"Mi guía me llevó hasta él, así que pensé que era especial. ¿Acaso no se puede?."

"Por lo visto ahora sí, pero nadie lo sabía porque a nadie se le había ocurrido hacer algo así."

"Es un animal magnífico."

"Es demasiado grande. Lo menos discreto que hay. Además. ¿Cuántas estrellas le has puesto en los arreos?."

"No sabía cuántas harían falta para protegerlo. La gata llevaba solo una, pero era mucho más pequeña."

"Diego, entiendo que decidieras hacer algo, pero creo que se te ha ido la mano. Aunque en realidad lo que me preocupa es que no piensas decírselo a tu padre."

"No lo entendería."

"Deberías darle una oportunidad. Además no está bien cortejar a una mujer llevando una máscara."

"No la estoy cortejando. Solo muestro una personalidad muy diferente a la que utilizo cuando no llevo la máscara. No es nada serio."

"¿Una personalidad diferente?"

"Sí, solo tengo que pensar en qué haría mi amigo Agustín."

"¿Y por eso te balanceaste de una lámpara?"

Diego oyó un ruido de pasos y una risa infantil cruzando la cueva.

"¿Hay alguien más por aquí?."

"Sí, es tu hermana."

"Era un bebé."

"De alguna manera parece que ha crecido. Ahora tendría diez años."

"¿No está contigo?."

"No, porque no sé cómo encontrarla. Algo nos separa, pero estoy segura de que vendría hacia mí si pudiera llamarla por su nombre, pero no consigo recordarlo."

"Padre me dijo que murió antes de nacer y no llegó a tener nombre."

"Mi memoria está nublada, pero estoy segura de que la noté respirar. Quería que el padre la bautizara, pero no llegó a tiempo. Por mucho que me esfuerzo no consigo volver a ese momento, está demasiado cerca de mi propia muerte."

Diego vio como su madre comenzaba a desvanecerse. Las visitas que podía hacer eran cortas.

"Trataré de averiguarlo." le susurró justo antes de que desapareciera.

zzZzz

_¿Por qué cada vez que actúo como el Zorro parece que pasa lo mismo?. El alcalde, Victoria, mi padre, los soldados, e incluso los bandidos. Todos se comportan siempre igual. Soy como uno de esos fantasmas, atrapado en una repetición._

Diego se quitó la máscara y la dejó en el perchero, junto con la ropa negra. Subió las escaleras y entró en el salón tras comprobar que estaba vacío.

Empezó a tocar una sonata melancólica. Solo faltaban dos días para Todos los Santos. Mañana por la noche empezaría a verlos de nuevo. Esperaba no tener que cabalgar como el Zorro. Durante dos días no podría evitar ver a los espíritus que se encontraran por los alrededores y podría distraerse en el momento menos oportuno.

zzZzz

"Diego, parece que no has dormido nada esta noche. ¿Te has vuelto a quedar leyendo hasta tarde?."

Diego dejó de darle vueltas a su café y miró a su padre un poco ausente. Que hubiera dos fantasmas en el comedor contándole dos historias a la vez no le ayudaba a mantener una conversación. Se preguntaba como Francisca podía soportar vivir así continuamente. Se esforzó por convocar el destierro menor y las voces casi se apagaron.

"Simplemente he dormido mal, padre."

El fantasma del hombre calvo se enfadó porque Diego no estaba escuchando y uno de los cuadros se cayó de la pared.

"¿Hay alguna ventana abierta?."

_No, es una puerta al otro mundo. Por suerte se cerrará esta noche y podré dormir. _Pensó Diego. Miró hacia el fantasma irritado y negó con la cabeza. El fantasma continuó con su discurso.

Una niña con un vestido verde claro atravesó la pared y se quedó mirando a Diego con sus ojos marrones de largas pestañas. Lo saludó con la mano, pero no dijo nada. Luego se desvaneció para aparecer un metro a su derecha.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" susurró Diego.

Don Alejandro levantó la vista. "¿Decías algo?."

Diego negó con la cabeza. La niña despareció de nuevo y al volver se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa. Tiró de la servilleta de don Alejandro. "¿Qué pasa hoy, por qué hay tanta corriente?."

Diego se masajeó las sienes tratando de despejarse un poco.

"Si vas a venir a la misa de difuntos mejor cogemos la carreta. No te vayas a caer del caballo por el camino."

"Como quieras padre."

Después de ponerse su traje azul oscuro se sentó en la carreta junto a su padre. Felipe se subió detrás.

La iglesia estaba abarrotada, aunque la mitad de los asistentes no podían ver a la otra mitad. Diego se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea recuperar su don.

Don Alejandro hablaba con su amigo Matías y decidieron ir a la taberna a tomar algo.

"Padre Molina. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?."

"Claro, don Diego. Acompáñeme al jardín. En esta época del año solo crecen las margaritas, pero aún así es una alegría tener algunas flores." Se alejaron un poco de los demás. "Dígame. ¿Hay algo que le preocupa?."

"Sí, pero no sé si le va a gustar."

"Supongo que vuelve usted a verlos, como cuando era niño. Me temo que si ha vuelto usted a admitirlos ya no puedo hacer nada más para devolverle la paz."

"No es eso, sabía lo que hacía cuando tomé mi decisión. Quería preguntarle por mi madre y mi hermana."

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo."

"Lo sé, pero necesito saber el nombre de la niña para que pueda descansar."

"¿La ha estado usted llamando?. No se debe perturbar el descanso de los muertos."

"No la he llamado, y lo que quiero es precisamente ayudarla a descansar, pero para eso necesito su nombre."

"La nigromancia es un pecado terrible."

"Sé lo que es la nigromancia mucho mejor que usted, y le aseguro que no es lo que yo hago."

"Me temo que no puedo ayudarlo. No llegué a tiempo de bautizar a su hermana. Murió sin nombre."

zzZzz

En su sueño Diego decidió sentir la brisa del mar un poco más antes de abrir los ojos. Estaba frente a la playa, y calculó que faltaba una media hora para el atardecer. Vio dos figuras caminando por la arena. Su madre se movía con torpeza, con los andares típicos de una mujer embarazada. Su padre sonreía y Diego se dio cuenta de que parecía mucho más joven, no solo los diez años que sabía que habían pasado.

"Vamos a sentarnos un rato."

"Si nos sentamos luego tendrás que ayudarme a que me levante, o me quedaré aquí atascada."

"Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas."

Se sentaron en la orilla y ella estiró las piernas para que las olas le mojaran los pies.

"Tengo los tobillos hinchados."

"Estás preciosa."

Siguieron hablando un rato más mientras Diego los miraba en silencio. Aunque sabía que no podían oírle. Solo era un recuerdo.

"Si tenemos un niño podríamos llamarlo Gabriel, como tu padre."

"Pero podría ser una niña, tan bonita como tú."

Ella miraba al horizonte, el sol empezaba a tocar la superficie del océano.

"Me gustaría llamarla María del Mar."

Sin dejar de ver a la pareja sentada en la arena vio a su madre caminando hacia él.

"¿No recordabas este momento?"

"No. Cuando mueres dejas muchas cosas atrás. Los sentimientos permanecen, pero los detalles se van escapando."

"¿Será suficiente con llamarla?"

"Ojalá lo supiera. Solo podemos tener fe."

Diego despertó de su sueño, pero ya era día 3 por la mañana y por desgracia la presencia de la niña era tan débil que supuso que tendría que esperar casi un año para poder intentar hablar con ella.

zzZzz

Diego se sentía tan culpable que casi no podía respirar. Su padre luchaba por su vida en esa cama, y él no había sido capaz de evitar que le hicieran daño. Sintió la presencia de su madre en la habitación. También le pareció oír el ruido de unos pasos y por un momento notó un leve aroma de vainilla. Quizá su padre no estaba luchando solo esa batalla. Habló con él, contándole que era el Zorro, pero se dio cuenta de que había partes de su vida que ni siquiera en esas circunstancias era capaz de contarle.

Cuando por fin don Alejandro estaba fuera de peligro decidió intentar llamar a la niña. Su presencia era muy débil, pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

Protegido por la estrella de cinco puntas susurró su nombre. "María del Mar."

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, y le pareció que un ojo castaño espiaba por el borde. Por un momento su respiración se aceleró, al pensar que podía ser otra criatura la que estuviera intentando cruzar, pero consiguió controlarse y se acercó a la puerta.

"Hola, hermanita."

La puerta se abrió un poco más y vio la mitad de la cara de la niña, que seguía agazapada tras la hoja de madera. Su presencia era diferente a la de otros fantasmas, menos definida. Parecía saltar de un lugar a otro en lugar de desplazarse. Unos momentos después se desvaneció.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. Aceptación.**

Durante días había intentado contactar con su hermana, pero su presencia era siempre errática, como si no tuviera fuerzas para permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

Cuando volvió a la cueva después de capturar unos bandidos y dejarlos atados sobre sus caballos en dirección al pueblo Diego notó que Tornado estaba inquieto.

"Tranquilo, chico" dijo palmeándole el cuello.

Al desmontar vio una sombra borrosa corriendo junto a la pared. La siguió con la vista y vio al zorro olfateando la mano de una niña. Parecía más nítida que las últimas veces.

"María de Mar, hola."

Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

"¿Es tuyo?" preguntó señalando al zorro.

"No es de mi propiedad, es un amigo."

"¿Crees que podría ser mi amigo también?"

"Seguro que sí. Además a mí también me gustaría ser tu amigo."

"Pero tú estás enfadado conmigo, igual que padre."

"No estamos enfadados contigo. ¿Por qué crees eso?."

"Ella murió por mi culpa."

"No es verdad, fue inevitable. Muchas mujeres mueren tratando de tener un hijo."

"Pero si yo no hubiera existido ella seguiría viva."

"Eso no lo podemos saber."

"Entonces. ¿No me odias?."

"No, en realidad me habría encantado tener una hermanita."

La niña empezó a desvanecerse, pero en sus labios se insinuaba una sonrisa.

"Espera, por favor. Madre te está buscando. Quiere ayudarte."

Al volverse vio que Felipe lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. No se había dado cuenta de que había entrado en la cueva.

"¿Cuándo has entrado?"

_Estaba aquí todo el tiempo, practicando que no me veas._ Indicó Felipe por señas. _Hablabas, pero no persona aquí._

"A veces veo personas que normalmente no se ven."

_¿También magia?. ¿Solo tú ves?._

"He conocido a otras personas que podían, pero no muchas."

_¿Ellos están muertos?_

"Sí, lo están." Diego vio la cara de Felipe y supo que le había creído, y de alguna manera también supo cuál era la siguiente pregunta.

_¿Has visto a mis padres?._

"Lo siento mucho, pero no, durante un tiempo no podía verlos como ahora."

_Pero tú encontraste a mí._

"Sí, porque algo me guió hacia ti, pero entonces no supe con claridad lo que era."

Felipe se paró a pensar. _Si los ves me gustaría les dijeras._

"Si los veo les daré el mensaje que quieras."

_Diles mi cabeza ha olvidado, pero mi corazón no. Echo de menos aunque no recordar sus caras._

Diego solo pudo asentir, demasiado emocionado como para contestar. Abrazó a Felipe, que no se resistió como hacía otras veces. Luego el muchacho pareció recordar que ya no era un niño pequeño y se dirigió hacia Tornado para cepillarlo, fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

zzZzz

Diego estaba desolado. La muerte de su maestro era más de lo que podía soportar.

"Vaya, así que esta es la razón por la que no querías matar a nadie, para que luego no te vengan con reclamaciones."

A pesar de su tristeza Diego no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

"Sir Edmund, esperaba que encontrara la paz. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?."

"Sé dónde debo ir. Solo he venido a despedirme."

"Siento no haber podido ayudarlo."

"Muchacho, he hablado con varias personas que te conocen y todos estamos de acuerdo en que tienes que aprender que no puedes salvarnos a todos."

Diego asintió, triste y cansado.

"Por cierto, me gusta como has decorado el pueblo. Dejas tu firma en forma de Z donde todos pueden verla y las estrellas de cinco puntas donde apenas se ven, pero desde este lado brillan con luz plateada. La verdad es que son muy bonitas."

"Felipe también ha puesto unas cuantas cuando nadie miraba."

"Ese truco me habría venido bien unas cuantas veces."

Sir Edmond empezó a desvanecerse. "Adiós Diego. Cuídate mucho, y no te metas en más líos de los necesarios."

"Me temo que es un poco tarde para eso."

zzZzz

"¡Diego!. ¿Dónde te has metido?."

"María. ¿Has visto a Diego?."

"Estaba en el jardín hace un momento."

"Gracias."

Diego se concentró en el aroma de las rosas. Siempre le hacía sentir que su madre estaba cerca.

"Padre. Necesito hablar contigo."

"Yo también necesito hablarte. Hay que ir mañana a reparar el vallado que pusimos al Norte para evitar que el ganado se acerque al barranco."

"Claro, iré con vosotros."

"Bien." dijo don Alejandro algo sorprendido ante la falta de resistencia. "¿De qué querías hablar?."

"De mi hermana."

"Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No hay nada de qué hablar."

"Ella está aquí, en la casa. Puedo verla."

Don Alejandro se volvió para salir del jardín, pero Diego insistió. No podía rendirse.

"Se siente culpable."

"Deja de hablar de ella como si fuera real."

"Es real. Está atrapada y necesita tu ayuda."

"¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no quiero saber nada de tus embrujos?."

"¿De qué tienes miedo?."

Don Alejandro se volvió hacia su hijo. Estaba pálido de ira. "Yo no tengo miedo. Pero sé que no puede salir nada bueno de esto. Una bruja casi mata a tu madre cuando naciste. Huyó de la casa, pero la denuncié a la Inquisición. Por desgracia no consiguieron atraparla. El doctor dijo que probablemente lo que le hizo la dejó débil y por eso murió desangrada en su segundo parto."

"¿Por qué hizo algo así?"

"Te quería a ti. Intentó cambiarte por otro bebé, aunque solo Dios sabe de dónde sacó a esa desgraciada criatura."

"¿Había otro bebé?."

"Sí, nuestra criada lo vio, era un niño con una marca de nacimiento con forma de cruz en la pierna. Durante un tiempo pensé que quizá os había cambiado y ese otro bebé era mi hijo, pero tu madre me convenció para hacer un ritual con una gota de tu sangre y otra de la mía, y confirmó tu identidad."

Diego asintió. Conocía el ritual, pero prefirió no decírselo a su padre. "¿Y qué fue del otro niño?"

"Esa bruja huyó de la casa antes de que Evelina pudiera llegar con uno de los criados y atraparla, así que se lo llevó, no sé lo que fue de él, y no quiero saberlo. La cuestión es que no quiero brujerías en mi casa."

"Padre, eso es injusto. Tú eres un soldado, y sabes que en una guerra hay dos bandos. ¿Crees que madre era malvada?"

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?."

"Yo soy como ella, no como esa otra mujer."

Don Alejandro respiraba agitado. Durante un buen rato no dijo nada.

"Está bien. Dime lo que necesitas de mí."

"Necesito que vengas conmigo a su tumba."

"¿Ahora mismo?. El cementerio estará cerrado."

"No es necesario que sea inmediatamente. Podemos ir mañana, o si lo necesitas puedo esperar a que estés preparado."

"Será mejor que vayamos mañana, antes de que cambie de idea."

zzZzz

Diego se levantó temprano y cogió rosas del jardín, de color rosa intenso. Luego se encontró con su padre y juntos cabalgaron al cementerio.

Apenas soplaba una ligera brisa. Mientras se acercaban a la tumba se concentró en el símbolo de la estrella y las llamó.

Pudo ver a su madre al lado de la lápida, con un vestido amarillo y un sombrero. Ella miró a don Alejandro con dulzura. Diego la miró y depositó las rosas al pie de la tumba.

"¿Tu hermana está aquí.?"

"Aún no, ella siempre necesita más tiempo. Pero madre está aquí."

"¿Ella tampoco puede descansar?. ¿Por qué?."

"Está esperando a María del Mar."

"¿Cómo sabes que íbamos a llamarla así?."

"A veces puedo ver fragmentos del pasado."

Una sombra familiar pasó entre los árboles cercanos. Cuando Diego miró hacia allí vio a la niña.

"¿Puedes verla?." Dijo Diego dirigiéndose a su madre. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿A quién?." Preguntó don Alejandro desorientado.

"Mi hermana está entre los árboles, pero madre no puede verla." Con voz amable se dirigió a ella. "Acércate, madre está aquí."

"No puedo verla."

"Pero está aquí, yo sí la veo."

La niña se acercó cautelosa y se acercó a las rosas depositadas junto a la lápida. "Huelen bien." Luego se giró hacia don Alejandro.

"Te está mirando. ¿Puedes decirle que no la odias?."

Aquello sorprendió a don Alejandro lo suficiente como para que suspendiera su resistencia durante un momento. "¿Es eso lo que piensa de mí, que la odio?." Diego asintió.

"Siempre soñé con tener una niña. La habría querido con toda mi alma." Trató de contener las lágrimas.

La niña alzó la vista hacia él, esperanzada.

"Está ahí, puedo verla." Dijo su madre. La niña se giró hacia ella y sonrió. Se acercaron la una a la otra, doña Elena abrazó a la niña y juntas se desvanecieron.

"¿Qué ha pasado?." Preguntó don Alejandro.

"Se han ido."

"¿Y ahora descansan?."

"Espero que sí."

"Volvamos a casa." dijo don Alejandro con voz cansada.

"Quiero poner su nombre en la lápida."

"Está bien, pero debes prometerme algo. Esto es demasiado para mí. Lo he hecho por ellas, porque son mi familia, pero no quiero volver a saber nada de estos asuntos."

Diego cerró los ojos, dolido, pero no pudo negarse. "Como quieras."

zzZzz

Había pasado todo el día trabajando en las vallas, pero aún así decidió pasar la noche rastreando a los ladrones que habían asaltado a varios viajeros en la ruta de Santa Paula. Se alejó bastante de los Ángeles, y la zona no le resultaba tan familiar, aún así fue capaz de rastrearlos. Cuando creía que no podría seguir vio la piel del zorro que brillaba plateada a la luz de la luna y supo hacia dónde debía dirigirse.

Tornado se movía cauteloso, pero con paso firme en el terreno irregular. Pronto las huellas le condujeron a un pequeño valle entre dos colinas. Diego oyó voces y decidió desmontar para acercarse a pie. Cogió dos sacos pequeños que llevaba colgados a ambos lados de la silla y se dirigió hacia las voces con cuidado.

"Solo llevaba veinte pesos encima."

"Esa no es razón para darle una paliza. No se saca más leche dándole palos a la vaca."

"¿Ahora te preocupan las personas a las que asaltamos?."

Las voces le resultaban desconocidas. Si nunca se había enfrentado a esos hombres el riesgo de ser descubierto era mayor. Diego se quedó observando un rato más. Solo veía a tres y algunos rumores hablaban de cinco hombres, aunque podía ser una exageración era mejor ser prudente.

Le hizo una señal a Tornado para que se acercara hasta los árboles. En la oscuridad era muy difícil que los vieran, pero aún así se concentró en la estrella para nublar su vista. Al rodear el claro vio a un cuarto hombre dormido a poca distancia del fuego.

Susurró unas palabras al acercarse a los caballos. Uno de ellos resopló nervioso, pero por suerte no llegó a alarmar a los hombres. Tal y como temía había cinco caballos. ¿Significaba eso que había cinco hombres o que habían robado un caballo de más?.

Emitió un silbido y Tornado atravesó el claro a gran velocidad, piafando y coceando. Al mismo tiempo Diego se acercó al fuego y vació sobre él los dos sacos de arena húmeda apagándolo. Luego se volvió a perder en la oscuridad.

Los hombres gritaron aterrados y Diego pudo confirmar que solo eran cuatro. Trepó a una roca cercana y sopesó sus posibilidades. Uno de los hombres se había acercado a los caballos mientras otros dos intentaban encender un fuego. El cuarto estaba con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol y un cuchillo en la mano, mirando en todas direcciones esperando un ataque que no llegaba. Decidió dejarlo para el final.

El látigo silbó en el aire y el hombre que trataba de subirse a su caballo cayó al suelo pesadamente. Le ató las manos a la espalda y lo amordazó. Con otro silbido Tornado volvió a entrar en el claro y pateó el suelo pisoteando las ramas que los otros dos hombres trataban de amontonar. Uno de ellos dirigió su pistola hacia el caballo, pero Diego lo desarmó con su espada mientras Tornado coceaba al otro hombre. Ambos acabaron atados y amordazados igual que su compañero. Solo quedaba uno.

"Tira el cuchillo" dijo una voz grave desde la oscuridad.

"Por favor, no me mates." gimoteó el ladrón.

"No tengo por costumbre matar a nadie."

"Pero dicen que eres un brujo y que puedes llamar a los demonios para que se lleven a los malvados."

_Vaya, cría fama y échate a dormir._ Diego tuvo que contener una risa.

"Tendrás que responder a la justicia del hombre. Cuando mueras responderás a la justicia divina, como todos, pero te aseguro que no invocaré ningún demonio que te lleve al infierno. No es que no pueda, es que no son de fiar." A su lado Tornado resopló, y por un momento sus ojos brillaron como ascuas.

El hombre se echó a llorar y tiró el cuchillo al suelo, frente a él.

Faltaban unas dos horas para el amanecer cuando Diego llegó a la cueva después de haber dejado a los bandidos cerca de la guarnición y haberse asegurado de que los encontraban. Felipe estaba dormido en el camastro que habían puesto en un rincón. Diego le había dicho muchas veces que no hacía falta que lo esperara allí, pero Felipe no quería dormir en su cama hasta estar convencido de que Diego estaba bien. Sabiendo que el camastro era incómodo Diego lo despertó y le dijo que se fuera a dormir. Felipe asintió y salió de la cueva frotándose los ojos y arrastrando los pies.

Diego quitó la silla a Tornado y lo cepilló. "Tienes que contarme cómo has hecho ese truco de los ojos en llamas."

zzZzz

"El alcalde ha creado un nuevo impuesto, es injusto y debemos luchar contra él. Debes venir conmigo."

"Padre, sabes que es inútil, solo es una trampa para tratar de atraer al Zorro. Lo único que conseguirás es que se burle de ti."

"Eso es, quédate en casa con tus inútiles _experimentos_ mientras los demás tratamos de ayudar a la gente que lo necesita. Ojalá no te hubiera enviado a estudiar a España." Por el tono de su voz Diego supo que no solo hablaba de química o geología cuando utilizaba la palabra "experimentos".

Don Alejandro salió por la puerta furioso y Diego se quedó en la biblioteca, aunque sabía que no estaba solo.

"Creí que os habías ido." Diego se volvió hacia su madre. Llevaba el mismo vestido amarillo pálido que las otras veces que la había visto. Seguía oliendo a rosas y a velas de cera de abeja.

"María del Mar por fin descansa. Al fin pude recordar algo importante, que yo misma la bauticé justo antes de morir. Una amiga tuya vino a buscarla. Me dijo que se había ofrecido voluntaria. Yo aún tengo asuntos sin resolver aquí."

"¿Has visto a Águeda?."

"No me dijo su nombre, pero era pelirroja, con los ojos marrones, una bonita cara ovalada y llevaba una armadura y una espada enorme."

"Sí, sin duda era ella."

"Diego, sigo pesando que deberías decírselo a tu padre."

"No quiere saber nada de la magia."

"Porque no sabe qué uso le estás dando. Estaría orgulloso de ti."

"Encontraré la manera. Te lo prometo."

Doña Elena se desvaneció en el aire y Diego se preguntó si algún día podría cumplir la promesa que acababa de hacer.

FIN

Los que me conocéis sabréis que mis historias favoritas son las revelaciones, en las que al menos don Alejandro y Victoria descubren el secreto. En esta historia están muy lejos de saberlo, pero es porque estoy trabajando en la segunda parte. Está casi escrita, pero tengo que revisarla para que encajen todos los elementos sobrenaturales. Espero poder publicarla en unos meses. Gracias por leerme y gracias especialmente si habéis hecho algún comentario. Ya sabéis, a los autores nos encantan los comentarios.

No os metáis en más líos de los imprescindibles.

Actualización: He publicado la segunda parte de esta historia, con el nombre "La Voluntad del Secreto" Espero que le deis una oportunidad y si es así, que la disfrutéis.


End file.
